Hey Arnold! The Movie 2: Return to San Lorenzo
by Unsure-Dreamer-87
Summary: CONCLUDED. A proper sequel to what should have been Craig Bartlett's finest hour..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Arnold: The Movie 2 - Return to San Lorenzo**

Author's Note: Listen - you're not a Nazi, are you? Because what you'll be if you report this fanfic. Yes, I am aware that it doesn't follow the standard, "accepted" format of fan fiction on this SUPPOSEDLY DEMOCRATIC site, but I'm not writing to win a freakin' Pulitzer, alright? This is The Jungle Movie, MY version, plain and simple. It's not long, and it's not very elaborate. It's what I think should have happened in the sequel. You can either agree with me or not. Just please, read it, review you, tell me what you think. And remember, if you're a true fan of the show…whispers you'll let this live…

Thank you. And enjoy my vision

_The story begins immediately where "The Journal" had left off; Arnold is sitting by himself outside upon the steps of Sunset Arms when he make an important discovery - there is a map on the last page of his father's journal. In his excitement, Arnold gets up and runs back into the boarding house._

Arnold: Grandma! Grandpa! Wake up! I found a map!

_The title "Return to San Lorenzo" appears on the screen. Cut to 2 weeks later in the middle of the day. A mailman holding a brown parcel (not Harvey) knocks on the door on the boarding house. After waiting a few seconds, the door is opened by Arnold. The mailman hands him a clipboard for him to sign a form, then gives him the package._

Arnold: Thanks a lot.

Mailman: You're welcome, Mr...(reads form)...Schwartz...(snickers)...

Arnold: Uh, yeah - that's my last name...

Mailman: Right, right...(snickers)...well, you have a nice day...Mr. Schwartz...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_The mailman bursts out laughing as he walks away. Arnold rolls his eyes and goes back into the boarding house. As he makes his way to his room, he passes the kitchen, where Grandma and Grandpa are sitting and having lunch._

Grandpa: Well, hey there, short man. Whatcha got there?

Arnold: Hi, Grandpa. Just some more information on San Lorenzo. I'm going to do as much research as I possibly can to make sense of the map. It's a long shot, but I feel as though I'm getting closer with every delivery. Every textbook, every pamphlet, every brochure - I can feel it. I'm getting close!

Grandpa: Well, then you keep at it, short man. I'm sure that with time, you'll find what you're looking for.

Arnold: Thanks, Grandpa. Well, I'd better get back to work.

_Arnold continues onward towards his room. When he's safely out of earshot, Grandpa sighs._

Grandpa: Oh, Pookie - I'd hate to see him disappointed. I don't want to discourage him, but...

_But Grandma interrupts him by putting her hand over his_

Grandma: It's okay, Phil. I'm sure that Arnold will understand eventually. Let him search, it's for the best.

Grandpa:(sighs) You're right, Pookie...it's for the best...

_And so begins a monologue centered around Arnold as he attempts to uncover the clues that will help him find his parents. He slaves over tons of written literature, makes scores upon scores of notes, and occasionally finds the time for a few impromptu nap breaks inbetween._

_Cut to a couple weeks later. Arnold sits patiently upon the steps of the Sunset Arms as the mailman approaches. He watches eagerly as he gets near, but is disappointed when the mailman shakes his head._

Mailman: Sorry kid, nothing today...(snickers)...Schwartz...

_Arnold sighs and slowly make his way back into the boarding house. As usual, he passes the kitchen where Grandma and Grandpa are sitting_

Grandpa: Hey there, short man. How's it...going...?

_Arnold says nothing as he passes by the kitchen entrance. Grandma and Grandpa look at each other with concern on their faces. _

_Arnold makes his way up the stairs in silent melancholy. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he is surprised to find Mr. Hynnh, Ernie Potts, and Oslar Kokoshka congregated in the hallway._

Ernie: I tell ya, it's not right! He thinks he can just waltz back up in here like nothing happened...

Oskar:...and just when I thought I could work Grandpa over for the room...

Mr. Hynnh:...maybe he's not staying...perhaps he forgot something important..?

Ernie: (sarcastically) Oh, sure, Hynnh - he just realized that he left the light on in his room and decided to come back and turn it off...sheesh, use your head...!

Arnold: What's going on...?

_The three boarder are startled out of their conversation by Arnold's question. They look at each other nervously._

Oskar: Well, I guess we should tell him...

Ernie: Keep this under your hat, kid, but uh...he's back.

Arnold: Who's back...?

Mr. Hynnh: Mr. Smith!

_The other two boarder glare at Hynnh and hiss "shhhh!"_

Mr. Hynnh:(whispers) Sorry.

Arnold: He's back? Wha...well, are you sure...?

Ernie: Oh, we're sure, all right. Kokoshka said he saw someone go inside Smith's room on his way to the bathroom.

Oskar: (while eyes shifting)...That's right...I was heading to the bathroom...and I saw him...and I also conveniently found $20 on the floor...(laughs).

Ernie: Kokoshka, you bum! I've been looking all over for that money! Give it back!

Oskar: Finders keepers, losers weepers...(laughs)

_As Ernie tries to pry the $20 bill from out of Oskar's hands, Arnold makes his way to Mr. Smith's door_

Mr. Hynnh: Arnold, what are you doing?

Arnold: I'd better talk to him. Maybe there was a reason why he had to leave all of a sudden.

Oskar: Perhaps he had some unpaid debts...I tend to disappear from time to time whenever forget to pay off a loan or two...

Mr. Hynnh: Or maybe he's running from the law...shudders...I don't like him...

Ernie: Either way, it's not like you'll be able to talk to him - he never talks to anyone...stuck-up jerk...

_Arnold knocks on the door. At first, nothing happens. But then, to everyone's surprise, the door slowly creeps open. Arnold takes a step back and looks at the boarders, who all look very stunned._

Arnold: It's okay, you guys - I'll go talk to him.

Ernie: I don't know about you two, but I've got better things to do than waste my life in this hallway._leaves_

Oskar: Suzie's probably worried - I haven't bugged her about dinner yet.._leaves_

Mr. Hynnh: Oh...this is all so verrrry creepy...!leaves

_Arnold enters the room. It is very dark inside and he cannot see a thing._

Arnold: Hello? Mr. Smith? Mr. Smith...?

_As Arnold scrambles around in the dark, he accidentally knocks over something, causing him to lose his balance. he grabs blindly onto a string hanging from the ceiling, but he falls to the ground anyway. That string was actually a light switch, and as he had pulled on it, the room was awash with light. As Arnold attempts to get on his feet, his hand slips on something on the ground. Arnold picks up the mystery item and his eyes widen in shock. The item is actually a photo of himself when he was just 2 years old._

Arnold: What...?

_It's then when Arnold discovers that the entire floor around him is littered with his baby pictures, the origin being the box which he had knocked over in the dark. Arnold slowly stands and looks around - the room is literally covered in photos of him from when he was a baby to present day. He spots a tv, and a video cassette sitting atop it, labelled "Arnold's Milestones". Arnold pops the tape into the VCR underneath the television and turns it on. On the screen appears Arnold, no more than 2 years old, with his Grandpa by his side and his grandma a short distance away from them._

Grandpa: Come on, Arnold. You can do it.

_Baby Arnold leaves the arms of his grandpa and walks slowly into the arms of his grandma. Grandma lifts Arnold into the air and they both cheer; Baby Arnold laughs._

Grandma & Grandpa: Yay, Arnold!

_The screen suddenly shows Baby Arnold indoors in a booster chair, about to be fed lunch by Grandpa. At that moment, Grandma charges into the kitchen, wearing a football uniform._

Grandma: Kill the umpire!

Grandpa: Oh, Pookie...!

_Baby Arnold claps his hand and laughs_

Baby Arnold: Foo'ba! Foo'ba!

Grandpa: Do you hear that Pookie? Arnold is saying his first word! Sounds like he's saying...

Baby Arnold: Footba! Footba!

_Baby Arnold takes the bowl which grandpa was using to feed him and dumps on top of his head, then claps_

Baby Arnold: Footba Hey!

Grandma: Sounds like he's saying "Football-head"!

Grandpa: (chuckles) Well, whaddya know...?

_Grandpa scratches his head as Grandma does a victory dance around the kitchen_

_Arnold is suddenly startled when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. Remembering his martial arts training, he instinctively tries to defend himself. This alarms the unknown stranger in a trenchcoat and hat and causes him to fall to the ground. As the hat rolls across the floor, the stranger sits up, holding his head in his hand_

Stranger:(groans) _Mi dios..._

Arnold: Who are you? Why do you have all these pictures of me? Tell me!

Stranger: It's okay Arnold - there's no reason to be afraid..

Arnold: Who are you...?

_The stranger lifts his head and his eyes meet Arnold's._

Stranger: I am a friend of your father, Miles. My name is Eduardo.

Arnold: Eduardo...? But...I don't understand...where is Mr. Smith...?

Eduardo: Arnold...I **am** Mr. Smith.

End of Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Arnold The Movie: Return to San Lorenzo 

Part 2 

_Arnold stares at Eduardo in total shock_

Arnold: I...I don't believe. All this time...you were...

_Arnold sits down on a nearby chair and holds both hands in his head. Eduardo approaches him_

Eduardo: Arnold?

_Arnold looks up at Eduardo; Eduardo can see that he's upset_

Arnold: I don't understand...why didn't you tell us...and why were you spying on me..?

Eduardo: That...is a long story...and the sole reason why I came back

_Eduardo sits down beside Arnold and prepares to tell him his tale_

Eduardo: It had all started 7 years ago...

_FLASHBACK TO 7 YEARS AGO, TO THE SCENE WHERE MILES AND STELLA'S PLANE DEPARTS INTO THE SKY FOR THAT FINAL TIME_

Eduardo:(voice-over) Your mother and father had been called by the Green Eyes in San Lorenzo to help their tribe, for a deadly epidemic had spread in their area, and was killing off all their people. It was supposed to be, like all the other times, a routine mission...but something went horribly wrong...

_Cut to the plane, which is on fire and plummeting in the sky_

Eduardo: (voice-over) There was an explosion in the main engine.

_Cut to the interior of the plane. Stella and Miles are talking in a panicked state._

Miles:(yelling) The main engine's shot! Both the wings are on fire!

Stella:(yelling) The plane's going down, Miles! What are we going to do?

Miles: (yelling) Don't worry! We'll just take the two parachutes that Eduardo had arranged for us and...

_Suddenly Miles stops talking and the both come to a horrible realization_

Stella & Miles: EDUARDO!

_Miles makes his way to the cockpit, which is already totally immersed in flames. He covers his mouth with his shirt and makes his way inside as Stella gets the parachutes. After a few seconds, the door bursts open and Miles appears through the smoke with an unconscious Eduardo around his shoulder._

Miles: We've go to get moving NOW!

_They both hurry to put on their parachutes. Before getting ready to jump out, Stella looks at her husband._

Stella: But what about Eduardo!

Miles: It's okay, I've got him, now GO!

Stella: I love you...!

_Stella jumps from the plane_

Miles: Hope you're not too heavy, buddy...here I go...!

_Miles jumps from the plane with Eduardo tightly in his arms. Seconds later, the plane explodes in a big ball of flames._

_Fade into another scene on the jungle floor. Stella is wandering through the trees, searching eagerly for her husband._

Stella: Miles! Miles! Miles, where are you...?

_She gets no answer, so she continues walking. After several minutes, she calls again._

Stella: Miles! Miles!

Voice:(weakly) There's no need to yell...ugh...

_Stella turns to her right and finds Miles on the ground badly injured. Stella is overcome with joy._

Stella: Oh, Miles! Thank goodness you're okay!

_Stella kneels down to hug Miles, but Miles yells out in pain_

Miles: AAUGH! MY LEG!

Stella: It must be broken...

Miles: Heh...just my luck, huh...? But you seem to be alright, and that's all that matters...

Stella: Where's Eduardo?

Miles:...aside from that...(groans)...we were already so close to the ground when I pulled my parachute...I tried to, but I couldn't...he just slipped out of my hands...

Stella: Oh no...

_Stella gets back to her feet and looks around the area where the landing took place. After a bit of searching, she finds a heavily canopied area with a lot of mud. In the mud is a still figure. Stella puts her hand over her mouth in horror, then breaks down and cries._

Stella:(cries) Eduardo...no...

_As Stella is crying, Eduardo's body is lifted upwards by some sort of primitive apparatus concealed by the mud. Stella looks on in confusion as Eduardo is lifted higher and higher into the trees. An opening is made amongst the leaves and a bright green glow of light shines outward. Stella suddenly understands and runs to the center of the mud hole and yells out._

Stella: Wait, stop! It's us, we're back! We've come to save your people! But...we need to save our friend first. Please...we need you now more than ever...we'll do anything...please...

_At first, there is nothing but silence. Then, suddenly, a thick vine of rope is lowered down to Stella. She looks up with tears in her eyes and smiles_

Stella: Thank you...

_Fade to black. Eduardo groans in the darnkess, then suddenly gasps_

Eduardo: Where am I? I can't see! Oh no - I've gone blind!

Voice: It's okay, Eduardo. You're not blind, only blindfolded...

Eduardo: Stella...is that you? Ahh, how good it is to hear your voice again. Where is Miles..?

Miles' Voice: Right here, buddy. That was some landing there, huh?

Eduardo:(chuckles) Yes...but it's the kind you only want to go through once...tell me, why am i blindfolded...?

Stella's Voice: It's kinda a long story...

Eduardo:(voiceover) Your mother had explained to me that I had been in a coma for the last three days, and that if it weren't for the help of the Green Eyes, I may not have survived. Your father, however, was also in need of medical assistance, and since there was no hospital nearby, the Green Eyes were their only hope. I was nursed back to health blindfolded - your parents were not.

Stella Voice: Eduardo...listen to me...there's something very important we have to tell you...

Eudardo:(voiceover) You see, Arnold, the Green Eyes were a very secretive people. The only one's allowed to lay eyes on them were those that were a part of their tribe. To save my life, your mother and father gave up their freedom to become part of the tribe. They became Green Eyes. I was blindfolded so that I may leave unhindered when the time came.

END FLASHBACK

Arnold: So...that means...my parents...are ALIVE...?

Eduardo: Yes.

Arnold: And the reason why they couldn't come back...was because they wanted to save you...

Eduardo: Your parents are truly remarkable people, Arnold...so remarkable that I was forever indebted to them for their sacrifice. I honored their final wish...

_FLASHBACK TO HILLWOOD CITY AT NIGHT. EDUARDO IS ALONE AT THE DOCKS, WAITING FOR SOMEONE. A PERSON CONCEALED BY SHADOWS APPROACHES IN THE DARKNESS_

Eduardo: Are you the one they call...(reads note in hand)..."Bridget"?

_The shadow says nothing, but merely smiles_

Eduardo:(voiceover) I had enlisted the help of an outside source to gain the proper equipment necessary to accomplish my goal. My job was to watch you and monitor your growth throughout the years, to make a record of your youth for your parents to see.

_Cut to Eduardo in his room in the boarding house installing the equipment onto his walls. _

Eduardo:(voiceover)Periodically, I would make a journey back to San Lorenzo and deliver all that I had made about you to your parants. This all had to be done in secret. For the sake of preserving the classified nature of the Green Eyes, I was forced to take on an alias.

_Cut to Eduardo donning a trenchcoat and hat._

Eduardo: (voiceover)That alias was Mr. Smith.

_END FLASHBACK_

Eduardo: I know this must all come as a surprise to you...

Arnold: Do my grandparents know about this?

Eduardo: No. Miles may be their son, but they are not considered part of the Green Eyes. You are, though. To them, you are a sacred child, one who made the mountains quake with your birth.

Arnold: Why did you come back to tell me this? Why _now_?

Eduardo: Believe me, Arnold, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I came to realize that my presence was not welcome here... when the other boarders became suspicious of my intentions, they attempted to expose me. I felt that I was no longer safe dwelling here. I left not a moment to soon. I decided that I would return when things had cooled down.

Arnold: I see...

Eduardo: And now that I have returned, there is something I need to tell you. In the eyes of the Green Eyes, you are now an adult, Arnold, and for that reason, my service to your parents is now complete. I will no longer return here to spy on you and your family. I was told to give you this

_Eduardo digs in his pocket and pulls out a gold amulet in the shape of an eye. In the middle of the eye-shaped amulet is an emerald._

Arnold: What is it?

Eduardo: Think of as a coming-of-age present. Your personal key to the Green Eyes.

Arnold: It's beautiful...

_Eduardo nods and gets up to leave. Arnold stops him_

Arnold: Wait...Can I see them...my parents, I mean?

Eduardo: That is up to you. I am no longer able to be of assistance.

Arnold: Then, I'll just tell my grandparents. I'm sure they'll...

Eduardo: No! I am sorry, but that too is not possible. If you decide to make the journey to San Lorenzo to see your parents, you must do it alone.

Arnold: But...I'm only nine years old...how will I do that...?

Eduardo: I wish I knew, Arnold, but that is something you must figure out on your own. Your mother and father love and miss you very much. I wish you the best of luck.

_Eduardo picks up his hat and puts it on. He then opens the door..._

Arnold: Eduardo...

_Eduardo looks at Arnold_

Arnold: Thank you.

_Eduardo smiles and nods at Arnold. He then exits the room and shuts the door. Arnold sits by himself in the room and looks at the amulet/necklace_

Arnold: Good-bye, Eduardo...

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Arnold The Movie - Return to San Lorenzo 

Part 3 

_Cut to Arnold and Gerald sitting on the front steps of Sunset Arms_

Gerald: No way...I don't believe it...your last name is _Schwartz_?

Arnold:(annoyed) Gerald...

Gerald: Ah, I'm just kiddin' with you, man. Seriously, that's some pretty amazing news. Your parents are alive...

Arnold: I know...after all these years...I didn't know how to react when I first found out...but now that I know...I'm going to find them...

Gerald: How? You said that you can't tell your Grandparents, so how will you get from here to San Lorenzo?

Arnold: I don't know. Maybe we can fundraise...there's always the Campfire Lasses...

Gerald: Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea...our house _still_ gets egged after the last time we dealt with them...

Arnold: Hmm, maybe you're right..._thinks for a moment_...We could hold a yard sale...?

Gerald: _shakes head_

Arnold: Well, we have to do something...

Gerald: But suppose you _do_ raise enough money to go to San Lorenzo - then what? You can't just leave without telling anyone...

Arnold:...I hadn't thought of that...

Gerald:(stands up)Maybe you could wait until you get your driver's license...tell your grandparents that you're going on a hiking trip...buy your tickets, and then...

Arnold:(stands up) I don't wait that long, Gerald. I haven't a moment to lose. I have to get to them now...even it _does_ take a miracle...

_The two friends walk away. Suddenly, Helga pops her head out from the side of the building and watches them depart._

Helga: Oh Arnold, my football-headed little romantic...I, too am aware of the insurmountable task laid out for you. For I was there that fateful night you had uncovered the truth about your dear mother and father...

_Quick cut to a scene from the episode "The Journal", except of the exterior of Sunset Arms, where Helga is secretly listening through the windows_

Helga: If only there was some way I could help you achieve your miracle, while at the same time, not be seperated from you for so long..._swoons_...

_Helga looks up in the sky and sees a blimp advertising for Big Bob's Beepers. An idea pops into her head and she grins widely_

Helga:...Maybe there is...

_Cut to later that night, in Sid's room. The phone is ringing, and a half-asleep Sid stretches his hand out from the blankets to tilt it off the receiver. He yawns, then picks it up_

Sid:(drowsily)...talk to me...

Voice on phone: Is this Sidney Philips...?

Sid: Yeah..._yawns_...who's askin'...?

Voice on phone: Never mind that...

_Cut to the outside, where Helga is at a payphone, using the same apparatus to distort her voice and make it deep as in the first movie_

Voice on phone:...tell me - how would you like to make an easy 50 bucks...?

_Fade out to an overhead view of PS 118 in the daytime, with the caption, "A Few Days Later...". Cut to Principal Wartz office, where Wartz is busy playing with action figures. There is a knock on the door, and Wartz quickly knocks the toys aside and pulls out a pen and paper, and hastily feigns doing work._

Wartz:(clears throat)...Uh...come in...!

_The door opens and Helga walks inside_

Helga: Hiya, Wartz!

Wartz:(surprised) Why, Ms. Pataki, this is unprecedented...don't you have class right now...?

Helga: Yeah, but I took a bathroom break and decided to come here and talk to my favorite school law official!

Wartz: Hmm...yes, well I'm very busy right, now so if you can hurry and state your business...

Helga: I'd love to!

_Helga plops herself on Wartz's desk, knocking the paper right to the floor and snatching the pen from out of his hand_

Helga: Picture this, Wartzy: the cultural gap between Central and North America bridged indefinitely. Your school becoming the very focal point of archeological research. Prestigious institutions from across our great nation offer _your_ students grants and scholarships for the work they've done uncovering our ancient and mysterious past. Your face on the cover of "Outstanding Scholars Monthly" in all its sage and wondrous glory...It can all happen, Principal Wartz; all _you_ have to do is get the ball rolling

Wartz: Mmm..."Outstanding Scholars Monthly"...go on...

Helga: All you have to do is fund a trip to San Lorenzo for me and my class, and I can guarantee you that...

_Principal Wartz bursts out laughing. Helga jumps off of the desk._

Wartz:(laughing) Ha ha ha!...oh, I admire your ambition, Ms. Pataki...(clears throat)...but I'm afraid that's entirely out of the question. Recent budget cuts from the school board have made it virtually impossible for me to permit more than two major field trips a year, and those are exclusively reserved for the sixth and seventh grade students. Furthermore...

_As Principal Wartz continues his financial rant, Helga merely sighs, and pulls out several large photographs from underneath her white shirt._

Principal Wartz:...which is why, even in the most healthy of economic situations, what you're asking of me is not only implausible, but downright unrealistic.

_Helga tosses the photos onto his desk_

Principal Wartz: Therefore, I must ask that you return to class before I am forced to take administrative actio-- where, did you get those...?

Helga: Oh, that's not important; you just need to know that they come from a very reliable source. What _is_ important is that you provide the necessary funds for this financially extravagant trip, or I shall be forced to distribute these unaltered photographs to every student in the school, AS WELL AS post them on my website online.

_Principal Wartz looks Helga straight in the eye._

Wartz: You. Wouldn't. Dare.

Helga: Wanna try me?

_The room goes silent. Then, after a tense couple of seconds, Principal Wartz leans back in his chair and lets out a sigh of defeat._

Wartz: you drive a hard bargain, Ms. Pataki.

Helga: Hey, when you're the daughter of a businessman, you tend to learn a few tricks of the trade. Now then - here's what I want you to do... _Cut to the school's auditorium, with the caption, "The Next Day...".Wartz is standing in front of the entire student body with an important announcement._

Wartz:(on microphone)...and so, in light of the school board's recent attainment of funds from the government, I have been directed to grant one class the opportunity to go on a special cultural hiking excursion into the region of San Lorenzo. After much deliberation, I have decided that that class should be...

_Principal Wartz looks out into the crowd and sees Helga giving a thumbs up_

Wartz:(unenthusiastically) Mr. Packenham's 5th grade class. Congratulations.

_The kids in Mr. P's class talk excitedly after upon hearing the news._

Stinky: Gawrsh - whodda thunk it?

Harold: Alright, I get to miss school! (laughs)

Gerald: Wow, how lucky is that? I mean, what are the odds that we would win a free trip to the exact location where your mom and dad are? Looks like you got your miracle after all, huh?

Arnold: Yeah...I guess so.

Wartz: And now, I will take a picture of myself with one of the students from the class for the newspaper...wait, I...oh, great...

_Before Principal Wartz can protest, Helga makes her way up the stage and prepares for the picture. They both shake hands and smile_

Helga: Make sure they get your good side...

Wartz:(through gritted teeth) I'll get you for this, Pataki...

_A camera flashes. Fade to black, then fade back in to a newspaper with the picture of Wartz and Helga, plus the headline, "Local School says 'To Jungle or Bust'"_

End of Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

The Hey Arnold Movie 2: Return to San Lorenzo 

Part 4

_Cut to several months later, in May and early in the morning. Arnold is in his room, packing his suitcase, preparing for the field trip. Abner the pig is also roaming around in the room, sniffing around for a possible tasty treat. He 'barks' at Arnold, who merely smiles and pets him on the head._

Arnold: I wish you could come too, boy...but you've gotta stay here and protect Grandma and Grandpa. 

_Abner tilts his head and looks at Arnold while he goes about his business making some last-minute checks_

Arnold: Let's see...pants, check. Shirts, check. Sweater, check. Sandals, check. Underwear, check. Socks...

_Arnold pauses and looks at his dresser. At the mention of the word, Abner's ears perk up and he wags his tail._

Arnold: Socks. I knew I forgot something.

_Arnold walks over to his dresser and takes out a few pairs of socks. He is stuffing them into his suitcase when he hears his Grandpa calling from downstairs._

Grandpa:(from downstairs) Get a move on, Arnold! We've gotta be at the airport by 6 o'clock!

Arnold:(calls back) Okay! I'll be right down!

_As Arnold says this, he has his eyes away from the suitcase, so he doesn't see Abner jump into the suitcase to get at the socks. He closes the suitcase with Abner still inside, and takes it with him out of the room._

_Cut to Arnold and Grandpa in the Packard, on their way to the airport. Arnold is in the backseat and looking out the window, and Grandpa looks at him through the rearview mirror._

Grandpa: So...are you excited? One week is quite a long time to be away from home, especially in a different country.

Arnold: Oh, you bet. But I'm sure it'll go by fast, what with all the things we'll be doing on our trip.

Grandpa: Yeah...yeah...I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time outdoors; the weather must be nice at this time of year. Just make sure you wear plenty of sunscreen and bug repellent, especially when you...ya know, hike through the jungle...

Arnold: Don't worry, Grandpa, I won't forget...

_Grandpa says nothing after Arnold's final remark, and merely focuses his attention back on the road. Arnold once again looks out the window, this time with more determination in his eyes than ever_

Arnold:(thinking)_...and I will find them...I promise..._

_Cut to the airport, where all of Mr. Packenham's fifth grade students are waiting for their flight. Many of the kids are still half-asleep; Harold is still in his PJs and sleeping on a chair while holding his Wally doll. As Arnold approaches the group, Gerald greets him with their secret handshake._

Gerald: What's up, man? All ready for this trip?

Arnold: Ready as I'll ever be. Where's Mr. Packenham?

Gerald: I dunno? He shoulda been here by now...

Mr. Simmons: Hello, class!

Gerald: Wait, why is Mr. Simmons here?

Mr. Simmons: Now I'm sure you were all expecting Mr. Packenham to accompany you on the trip. Unfortunately, he is at home with the stomach flu, so I'll be going in his absence. _sighs_...My, it's so nice to see all your special, smiling faces again.

Helga:(sighs) Oh brother, that's just what we need - 12 hours cooped up in a plane with Mr. Simmons.

P.A.: Flight 107B to Ecuador is now boarding. Passengers please make your way to the flight. Thank you.

Mr. Simmons: All right, everyone, you heard that. Students and parent chaperones, follow me onto the plane!

_So everyone boards the flight. As the seats quickly fill up on the plane, the plane takes off in minutes and they are up in the air._

_Later on during the flight, where Phoebe and Helga are sitting next to each other, Phoebe is eagerly reading a book about Ecuador; Helga is more or less listening._

Phoebe: Wow, amazing! Listen to this, Helga: (reads book) 'Home of the Galapagos Islands, Ecuador is a beautiful Central American nation well-known for its lush vegetation and indigenous wildlife. Originally inhabited by the Incas since the 15th century, Ecuador was colonized under Spanish rule until civil unrest brought about a revolution that created them into a republic in 1830. Ecuador's main exports come from its agriculture, especially such items as bananas, plantains, and coffee beans.' Now isn't that interesting? Helga?

_Helga, who had her eyes on a sleeping Arnold a few seats in front of her, snaps out of her trance to acknowledge her._

Helga: Uh, yeah - Inca and bananas. Fascinating.

Phoebe: Oh, I am so excited! We get to spend the night in a hotel when we arrive, and then it's off to the jungles of San Lorenzo where we'll be camping for the remainder of the trip. My parents and I have been preparing for this trip since March. What about yours?

Helga:(scoffs) Don't hold your breath. They didn't realize I was going until I was on my way out the door.

Phoebe: Did you even tell them beforehand?

Helga: Phoebe...do you think that I want to be out in the sweltering jungle with Big Bob and Miriam. There's enough hot air out there already if you ask me.

_Phoebe says nothing and silently goes back to reading her book. Helga diverts her attention back to the slumbering Arnold and sighs longingly_

_Many hours later, the class arrives in Esmeraldas, and take a bus to San Lorenzo. During the bus ride, Sid takes out his video camera and points it at Lorenzo_

Sid: Hey look - it's Lorenzo in San Lorenzo!

Lorenzo: Sid, that joke wasn't funny the last 15 times you did it. What makes you think it'll be funny now?

Sid: I dunno - 16th time's the charm, I guess. _points camera at Curly_ Hey Curly, wanna say something?

Curly: I brush my teeth with marmalade and egg-whites to keep it minty fresh!

Sid: Oh...kay. _points it Rhonda_ How about you, Rhonda? Any words for the camera?

Rhonda: I saw Sid tongue-kiss a frog in the third grade.

Sid:(coughs) Okay, time to shut off the camera now!

It is nighttime by the time they arrive at the hotel, so they quickly check in and make their way to their rooms, suitcases in hand. As this goes on, a woman whispers in Mr. Simmons' ear, after which he nods and makes an announcement to the group.

Mr. Simmons: Attention, everyone. I've just been informed that the Marimba festival is taking place in town. Anyone who's interested in taking a peek can follow me and Consuela to the festivities.

Reba: Well, now that sounds like fun, sug' - I think we should go.

Kyo: All right then. Come along, Phoebe.

Harold: Yeah, let's go! I'm so hungry that I could eat a pig! _Suddenly, there is an oinking noise. Harold stops and indignantly turns around._

Harold: All right! Who's the wise guy!

_Harold points his fists at Sid and Stinky, who back up apprehensively_ Sid: It wasn't us, Harold! Honest!

Harold: You guys are lying! I know you are!

Stinky: Scout's honor, Harold! We never made that noise!

_The oinking occurs again, and this time Harold picks up that it's in Arnold's vicinity._

Harold: So it was YOU!

Arnold: Uh...

_He stomps over to Arnold and towers over him. Just when he is about to punch him, Eugene starts to sneeze in a very unusual matter._

Eugene: Excuse me...I'm allergic to linoleum...ah-CHOO!snort...

_Harold leers at Arnold, but then storms off with everyone else. Gerald approaches him_

Gerald: What was THAT about...?

Mr. Simmons: Hey Arnold! Are you two coming?

Arnold: No thank you, Mr. Simmons. Gerald and I are going to head in early tonight.

Gerald: We are?

Mr. Simmons: Well, alright then. Eugene's father will be here if you need anything.

_The group leaves, and Gerald gives Arnold a dirty look._

Gerald: Man, why did you have to go and say that? I wanted to go!

Arnold: Follow me.

_Arnold grabs Gerald's hand and they both go into one of the hotel rooms. Arnold sets his suitcase on the bed, and as soon as he opens it, Abner pops out and knocks him to the ground, thengreets him with a lick to the face._

_Cut to the two friends outside in the hotel garden. Abner is running around merrily while Arnold and Gerald sit on a nearby bench and watch him._

Gerald:...Well, you can't bring him into the jungle...

Arnold: It's not like I have a choice, Gerald. I can't leave him here, either.

Gerald: So what are you going to do then? A pet pig's not exactly the easiest thing to hide.

_Arnold sighs. Abner runs behind some bushes for a moment, then returns with a stick in his mouth. Arnold forces a smile and pats him on the head_ _Cut to Arnold and Gerald back inside the hotel, making their way to their room. Arnold has has Abner hidden behind his back, under his shirt_

Arnold: Okay. Now we have to get Abner back in the room before someone...

_As Arnold turns the corner, he bumps into Helga._

Helga: Ow! Watch where you're going, you little football-headed creep!

Arnold: Sorry Helga.

Gerald: Hey, why didn't you go with the others to the Marimba Festival?

Helga: Oh, please. Like I wanna be around a bunch of screaming idiots in costumes...why didn't _you_ two go?

_Abner snorts. Helga raises her eyebrows and looks at Arnold suspiciously._ Helga: What was that...? Arnold: Uh...

Gerald: Uh...Schwartz! Schwartz! Ah, now I remember! That's your last name, isn't it?

Arnold: Uh, yeah! I know - it's crazy, isn't it? Anyway, I guess we'll be seeing you Helga

_Arnold and Gerald quickly pass her by. Helga rolls her eyes and disappears behind the corner._

Helga: Arnold, what a loser...and yet...swoons...what a perfect creature...even if his last name is Scwartz...there's that noise again!

Helga turns around, startling Brainy who was standing right behind her. She grabs him by the collar of her shirt and pulls his face up to hers.

Helga: Look, Brainy. I'm only going to say this once: sneak up behind during my introspective moments again, AND YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

Brainy: wheeze...wheeze...wheeze...

Helga tosses Brainy to the ground and storms off. She passes Mr. Horowitz (Eugene's dad) in the hallway, and he helps poor Brainy off the floor.

Mr. Horowitz: All you all right, buddy?

Brainy: wheeze...wheeze...

Mr. Horowitz: Oh, I get it - women troubles? Well, lemme tell ya, when I met Mrs. Horowitz, she didn't think much of me either. But I was persistant. All you have to do is keep trying. Eventually she'll come to see you for who you really are.

Mr. Horowitz pats him on the back and walks off. Brainy stands alone in the hallway, wheezing and thinking

End of Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Arnold The Movie 2: Return to San Lorenzo 

Part 5

_Cut to the morning of the next day. Arnold's class is boarding a bus that will take them into the jungle. As Mr. Simmons does a headcount, he realizes that not everyone is there._

Mr. Simmons: Wait a minute - where's Rhonda and Brooke?

Nadine: Uh, I think I know, Mr. Simmons...

_Nadine leans over and whispers something in Mr. Simmons' ear, who then sighs._

Mr. Simmons: Oh dear...

_Cut to the beach, where Rhonda and Mrs. Lloyd are sprawled out on beach towels and in their bathing suits. Nadine spots them and runs over to them._

Nadine: Finally, I found you two!

Rhonda: Nadine, be a dear and hand me the suntan lotion.

Nadine: Come on, Rhonda - it's time to go. Everyone is waiting on you guys.

Brooke: Isn't that nice...well you can tell them all to wait as long as they'd like, because we are not budging from this spot to go into a _putrid_ little jungle.

Rhonda: That's right. Now you can either go on your little nature excursion, or you can give me a back massage.

_Nadine sighs in exasperation as Rhonda sits up. Cut to Rhonda getting her back rubbed by two hands._

Rhonda:(sighs contentedly) Aah...thank you...

Curly: Anything for you, my pet...

_At the sound of his voice, Rhonda shrieks and leaps up from her spot in the sand._

Rhonda: Curly! _What_ are you doing here!

Curly: I just can't bear to leave you alone, so instead of going along with the group, I'll stay with you and keep you company...I'll never let you leave my sight...

_Rhonda's eye twitches a bit. She then bolts up and runs along the sand for the bus._

Curly: Wait! Where are you going!

Rhonda:(yells back) At least in the jungle, I have a better chance of avoiding _you!_

_Cut to a side view of the bus travelling to the docks. The students get off and board a boat, which will take them into the jungle. Cut to two onlookers on dry land talking to each other._

Onlooker: Now where do those foolish Americans think they're going?

Onlooker: I heard from one of them that they're planning on staying in the jungle for a while. For a field trip.

Onlooker: The Jungle? Ooh...I sure hope they don't run into any trouble...

Onlooker: Or worse...La Sombra...

_The onlookers look at each other, then laugh raucously_

_Cut to the boat, where Arnold and Gerald are standing over the rail, looking out at the sun._

Gerald: How ya doin', man?

Arnold: I don't know...I'm really excited, but also...I'm afraid of what I'll find out...it's hard for me to believe than in a few hours, I'll be in the same jungle as my parents...the feeling is overwhelming...

_Arnold reverts back to silence, and the two of them stare out into the water. On the exact opposite side of the boat, Helga also broods over the rail. She takes out her locket and sighs sadly._

Helga: I helped you get this far, Arnold...the rest is up to you...

_She hugs the locket and swoons. As if on cue, she can hear the oh-so familiar sound of Brainy wheezing down the back of her throat. Cut to a view of the water, then of of him falling headfirst into it._

_Cut to the boat finally reaching its destination. When everyone is off the boat, Mr. Simmons gets to the front of the pack._

Mr. Simmons: All right, let's do a head count to make sure everyone is here. First the students: Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Helga, Lorenzo, Lila, Park, Joey, Iggy, Robert, Brainy, and Arnold...snickersSchwartzsnickers..._ahem_

_Arnold rolls his eyes_

Mr. Simmons: For the chaperones, we have Mr. and Mrs. Hyerdaul, Mrs. Lloyd, Mr. Johanssen, Mr. Phillips and Mr. Horowitz. All right, then - let's set up camp!

_Cut to a montage with the group making space and pitching tents. As this is going on, Nadine steps away for a bit when she sees a beautiful butterfly pass by her. She follows the butterfly to a nearby bush, where she watches silently, until a whole swarm of butterflies emerge from the bush and flutter up inter the air. Nadine watches in total awe._

Nadine:...I'm home...

_Cut to Mr. Horowitz setting up a tent. As he hammers some stakes into the ground, he accidentally smashes his own finger. He holds his finger and yells in pain._

Mr. Horowitz: YEE-OWCH!

Eugene: Don't worry dad, I've got the first-aid kit!

_As Eugene runs to his side with the first-aid kit, he trips over a tree root and falls flat on his face. He inadvertantly throws the kit and it hits Mr. Horowitz square on the head. Both Eugene and his father are rolling on the ground and groaning out an "I'm okay".__Meanwhile, Arnold and Gerald are aside and talking to each other_

Arnold: Psst...Gerald, I'm going to sneak out now...

_But as Arnold tries to separate himself from the group, he bumps into Mr. Simmons, who then puts his hands on his side and smiles._

Mr. Simmons: Oh, and just where do you think _you're_ going...?

Arnold: Uh...

Mr. Simmons: Now I know you're all excited about doing some exploring, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow. But I'll tell you what - you two can join me and Helga to get some water for the campsite.

_Helga appears with two buckets and thrusts them into Arnold and Gerald's arms. She then grabs her own bucket and both she and Mr. Simmons walk onto a slightly beaten path away from the campsite. Arnold and Gerald look at each other, when Helga turns around and calls out to them impatiently._

Helga: Well, come on! Get movin' already, will ya?

Arnold: Coming!

_The two friends catch up and walk in a single file line behind Mr. Simmons and Helga._

Gerald:(whispers) So, what are you going to do?

Arnold:(whispers) Right now's not a good time. I'll try again early tomorrow morning, before dawn. But don't try and follow me - I've got to go it alone.

Gerald:(whispers) Are you sure?

Arnold:(whispers) I'm sure. Take care of Abner for me, okay?

Gerald:(whispers) You're a bold kid, Arnold...

_Later, when it is still dark outside, Arnold quietly creeps out of his tent with a small pack on his back. He tip-toes away from the campsite and disappears into the trees. A few moments later, Helga can be seen also sneaking out of the campsite. She follows close behind as quietly as she possible can. As Arnold goes under a low-hanging tree limb, Helga does the same, and as he jumps over a shallow ditch, she follows suit. This goes on for several minutes; at one point, however, Helga realizes that she has lost sight of Arnold. She stops and looks around in confusion._

Helga: Now where did he go...?

Arnold: Alright, what's going on?

_Startled, Helga quickly turns around to face an annoyed Arnold, who had apparently been hiding behind a tree to throw her off his trail_

. Helga: Oh, uh...hey, football-head, I was just...taking my early morning walk...it's really invigorating, you know, you should...

Arnold: You can cut the act, Helga. I know you've been following me.

Helga: Oh. Heh-heh...would you believe that I was sleepwalking...?

Arnold: What are you doing, Helga?

Helga: I...I was just worried about you...

Arnold:(cold laugh) Heh, yeah right...

Helga: But it's true! Don't you believe me...?

Arnold: I don't know...ever since the summer..._shakes head_...I just don't know anymore...

Helga: ...Arnold...

Arnold: If you have something to say to me, Helga, then just say it.

_Helga is taken aback by the bluntness of his reply. At first she says nothing, but then she manages a reply._

Helga: I...I can't...I'm sorry. Just take me with you...please?

Arnold: No. I can't.

Helga: Well, why not!

Arnold: YOU CAN'T COME!

_Helga's is shocked when Arnold snaps at her. The two students stare at each other in silence for several tense seconds before Arnold finally sighs._

Arnold: I'm sorry, but you can't. It's not you...it's just a personal thing...you wouldn't understand.

Helga:...But...Arnold...

Arnold: Please, Helga - just once do me this favor...and back off...

_Helga's hurt eyes stay fixated on Arnold as he walks off into the shadows. Eventually, when he is a few yards away, Helga falls to her knees and remains frozen in her spot_

Helga: Wouldn't understand...? I know everything about you, for cripes' sake. You still haven't realized that...even after all we've been through...

_At this point, Helga breaks down and cries. Suddenly, her ears catch the faint sound of wheezing in the dampened environment. She turns around angrily, gets up and walks over to a nearby bush where, lo and behold, Brainy is conveniently hiding. Helga is furious._

Helga: YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Brainy says nothing buts crawls backwards out of the bushes, wheezing all the time. Helga follows him around as she continues her tirade._

Helga: Every time! Every freakin' time you follow me! Why! Why do you insist on wheezing your STUPID breath down my back whenever I'm alone! Don't you get it? I don't like you! I've never liked you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull!

Brainy:_...wheeze...wheeze..._

Helga: Never mind, it's hopeless talking to you. I'm going back to camp.

_But as Helga turns around, she accidentally trips something on the ground, which causes the area around them to shake. Before they realize what's going on, the ground below them gives and they both plummet down what seems like an ancient stone slide. Down, and down, and down they go, until finally the reach the bottom of the ancient slide and fall to the ground. And then, darkness._

_Helga awakes with a groan. She opens her eyes and the first thing that she sees is Brainy's worried face looking down at her._

Helga: Ugh...Brainy...what happened...?

_Brainy opens his mouth to speak, but instead lets it hang as his eyes widen in awe._

Helga: Brainy...? What's wrong?

_Helga turns herself around so she can see what Brainy sees, and her eyes widen as well. For the first time she realizes that they have fallen into an ancient mesopotamian temple; just a couple feet from them, she can see the flickering green light of several pairs of eyes in the shadows watching her. Helga sits up and instinctively grabs onto Brainy._

Helga: Whoa...hey Brainy...? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore...

Brainy:_...wheeze...wheeze..._

_End of Chapter 5!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Helga and Brainy are placed on a dais within the ancient temple. The owners of the mysterious eyes now make themselves known to their two guests, and appear from the shadows, wearing ancient Incan tunics. One of the green-eyed strangers, an elderly man wearing a tunic and a headdress, approaches Helga and Brainy. He then turns around and prepares to speak to his audience._

Elder: My friends - for many centuries have we anticipated this day. Not since the sky blessed us with miracle healers from afar have we ever come to experience a more auspicious honor. Today, my friends, we pay tribute to the return of Coyolxauhqui!

_At the mention of the name, the others swiftly bow down in reverence. Helga leans over to Brainy._

Helga:(whispers) What's going on here...?

_The elder then turns to face the two students again_

Elder: Coyolxauhqui - our goddess of the moon and earth. Our people know much about you and your exploits. Of all the powerful gods and goddesses, yours is a strength that we fear the most. And I see that you are accompanied by your consort, Xutl, the llama-boy. Even with your awesome power, you still manage the compassion to revive an abused llama to experience life as a human. Hail Coyolxauhqui!

Others: Coyolxauhqui!

Helga: (whispers, snickering) Hey Brainy...they think we're gods...how cool is that? Just play along, okay?

_Helga stands and once again the elder turns to face the audience_

Elder: Silence! The Goddess of the Green-Eyes speaks!

Helga: Green-Eyes?

Elder: Yes. You once again stand before us in _Templo_ _de Los Ojos Verdes_ - the Temple of the Green-Eyed People.

Helga: Oh. Yes...of course. Forgive me...uh, reincarnation really did a number on my long-term memory.

Elder: What do you wish of us, oh Great One?

Helga: Well, you see, it's like this - I've been doing some thinking, ya know, and I was wondering if you guys could possibly...ya know...come out of hiding?

_At this request, the audience gasps in astonishment. The Green-Eyed elder is taken aback._

Elder:(stammering) W-with all due respect, oh great Coyolxauhqui, such a thing has never been considered for any of our living generations. As a matter a fact, it was y-you that had suggested we lock ourselves away from the rest of the world...I must insist that...

Helga: Whoa whoa whoa! Who's the goddess here? You DARE question my power?

Elder: No-no, of course not...it's just that...why...?

Helga: Because you are sought after! Somewhere in that unforgiving jungle, a little boy with an oddly-shaped head is seeking you for answers. As we speak, he is desperately searching for peace within his heart, and you are the only ones to provide it. Please…give Arnold peace!

_Once again, the audience gasps, and this time they all kowtow with their faces on the floor, including the elder. Helga looks on bemused._

Helga:(muttering) Criminy...what did I say _now_...?

Elder: Arnold...that name is not unknown to our people. Ten years ago, a boy such as you now described appeared in our land...his very birth exalted by the mountains...proof that he is indeed no ordinary child...but a god...

Others: Arnold..._*they bow*_...

Helga: Well, I'm glad to see that we're on the same page, at least - I used to say that about him all the time.

Elder: You...you know him?

Helga: Oh sure - we go way back! Just ask Brai-uh, I mean, _Xutl_...right, Xutl?

_Helga nudges Brainy sharply and he quickly nods his head in response. The elder rubs his chin and ponders for a moment._

Elder: Very well then...in light of these circumstances, we give you our most humble blessing to bring back the Mountain God. Please follow one of your servants; he shall lead back into the jungle.

Helga: Really? That's great! You know - for a wrinkled old dude in a dress, you're alright.

Elder: Um...thank...you...?

_Helga approaches her designated escort. Brainy stands up with the intent to follow Helga, but she puts her arms out to stop him_

Helga: No, Brainy - I want you to stay here. I've got to do this on my own. You understand, right?

_Brainy says nothing, but simply looks at Helga with pleading eyes and wheezes_

Helga: Relax - I'll only be gone for a little while. What's the worst that could happen?

_Helga pats Brainy lightly on the shoulder, then turns around and follows the escort through the bowing crowd and towards a secret passageway leading back to the jungle_

_Cut to Arnold still hiking through the jungle. A few feet away, Helga falls out of a large tree and into a patch of lush vegetation. She spits out a few leaves from her mouth and eyes the canopy begrudgingly._

Helga:(mutters)...Last time I take a short-cut...

_Helga spots Arnold, who is still unaware of her presence. _

Helga: Arnold! Hey Arnold!

_She gets up, brushes herself off and eagerly makes her way towards him._ _As she tries to bridge the gap of several feet between them, however, she is cut short by the sound of a raucous, laughing howl. Only then, as Arnold turns around to discern where the laughter is coming from, does he finally notice Helga._

Arnold:...Helga...?

_The laughter grows to the point where the two students are surrounded by it. Suddenly, from up in the tree branches, a shadow emerges - the silhouette of a figure swinging on a vine, heading towards Helga. Arnold spots it and tries to warn her._

Arnold: Helga! Behind you!

_Helga turns around, but by then it is too late - the shadow snatches her and Helga is lifted off the ground in one quick swoop. Her initial reaction is to scream, which she does at the top of her lungs. Arnold looks on helplessly as the shaded figure lands on a high tree branch with the hysterical fourth-grader in tow. Because it is still dark, Arnold can make out nothing about the mysterious stranger save for the outline of what looks like a poncho, and a shiny gold tooth as he grins. Helga struggles to free herself from the stranger's grip, but to no avail, causing him to laugh once again in a raucous manner._

Helga: Let me go, ya big ape! Arnold! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

_Helga's scream echoes through the jungle as the poncho-wearing, gold-toothed stranger swings away on another vine with her tucked under one of his arms and is soon out of sight. Arnold stands in shock as the thick tropical air literally reverberates with the taunting cackle of the mysterious assailant._

_End of Chapter 6!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It is dawn in the jungle. Arnold sneaks silently back onto the campsite and into his tent. There, Gerald is still sleeping. Arnold tries to wake him up._

Arnold: (whispers) Gerald...

Gerald: _Zzzz_….five more minutes….._zzzz_

Arnold: (whispers) Come on, Gerald, wake up…

Gerald: (yawns)….Huh? What time is it…?

Arnold: (whispers) I need your help. Helga's been kidnapped!

Gerald: Wha…?

Arnold: (whispers) Kidnapped!

Gerald: (shouts) Kidnapped?

_Arnold covers Gerald's mouth with his hand and gives him an angry glare._

Arnold: We've got to go rescue her!

Gerald: Uh-uh. No way.

Arnold: But Gerald –

Gerald: Arnold, look at me. It's out of our hands now. This isn't the big city. This is the jungle – the JUNGLE! With snakes and quicksand and who knows WHAT else out there, ready the gobble us up whole! I say we go straight to Mr. Simmons' tent and tell him what happened.

_As Gerald is talking, Abner (whose eyes are still closed) rises to its feet and slowly trots out of the tent._

Gerald: Are you listening to me?

Arnold: Gerald, Abner's gone!

Gerald: Ah, I'm sure he'll be alright – he's probably just searching for truffles again.

Arnold: But you said it yourself – it's dangerous out there. I'm going after him.

Gerald: Wha-hey, Arnold! Wait up! Man, this is crazy! Mr. Simmons is gonna KILL us!

_But Arnold had already left the tent and is now halfway across the campground, with Gerald close behind._

_

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone is still sound asleep, save for Sid, who emerges from his tent to "answer the call of nature". Still half-groggy, he makes his way to a nearby tree, unaware of the knife jutting out of it, merely inches from his nose. When he is awake enough to open his eyes, he spots the knife and lets out a shriek while falling to the ground._

_When on the ground, he looks up and realizes that three shadowy men are above him, holding weapons and grinning savagely._

Sid: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_In an instant, the camp is swarmed by roguish men, most of whom are riding horses. In the pandemonium the other tents are alerted by Sid's scream and are surprised to be greeted with the onslaught._

_A man on a horse rides to the centre of the campsite and surveys the area. Mr. Simmons approaches the man cautiously._

Man: (Australian accent) Good work, gentlemen! Ol' Somby'll be pleased with the loot we scrounged up today!

Mr. Simmons: Uh, excuse me...sir?

_A group of n'er-do-wells surround Mr. Simmons and glower at him menacingly, but break apart when the man on a horse whistles loudly. He's a rather tall, lanky man in a sleeveless shirt, likely in his 40s or older as evidenced by his grey eyebrows (on his head he wears a Crocodile Dundee-type hat). The man hops off the animal and cordially approaches the teacher._

Man: G'day! Who's in charge around here?

Mr. Simmons: (timidly) I-I am….

Man: (shakes hand) Cheers. Name's Stonewall – bushman-cum-treasure hunter, at your service. Now, I hate to be a burden and all, but my boss – real persuasive bugger, by the by – instructed that I grab some of his men and some of my men in order to ransack _your_ men – er, and kids, I suppose. And I'd really hate to disappoint the boss, so why don't you be a good hostage and let us do our job?

Mr. Simmons: Uh…

Stonewall: (pats Simmons on back) That's a good lad! Eh Pedro – how's about you fit our good friend here with a nice bit of rope? Only the best, you understand? (winks)

_A gruff looking Latin man places a hairy hand on Simmons shoulder_

Mr. Simmons: Oh dear…

_Mr. Simmons goes pale as the gruff man takes him away._

_Gerald and Arnold continue to follow the sleepwalking pig, with Gerald getting more impatient by the minute._

Gerald: Come on, Arnold…where is Abner leading us?

Arnold: I'm not sure…

_Gerald looks over his shoulder and is surprised to see two men with swords behind them. One of the men spots them and they lead in hot pursuit._

Gerald: RUN!

_Arnold scoops Abner into his arms and follows Gerald, who is trying to get away from his pursuers. However, Gerald trips over something and falls to the ground, but Arnold was too far away to notice. Only when he stops to catch his breath does Arnold realize that his best friend's not behind him_.

Arnold: I think we lost them….Gerald?

_Arnold backtracks a bit and is horrified to see that Gerald has already been captured_

_by one of the men._

Gerald: Hey! Watch the hair!

Man: Grr!

_The man takes his sword and slices off the topmost portion of Gerald's afro. Gerald's eyes bug out in shock._

Man: I'll take this one back to camp, you catch the other one!

_The other man nods and chases after Arnold, who has no choice but to leave Gerald. Eventually Arnold decides to hide behind a bush, which momentarily throws his pursuer off his trail. A second man appears from the opposite direction and meets up with the first scoundrel._

Man 1: Keep your eye out for a kid with a funny-shaped head!

Man 2: And you keep your eye out for a fat kid, a tall skinny kid, and a scrawny-looking kid with stringy hair and go-go boots!

_The two continue onward in opposite directions._

Arnold: Oh no…

_Arnold closes his eyes and tries to think. Meanwhile, Abner – who is still sleepwalking –picks up the scent of something and follows his nose to a tree situated right behind them. He stands on his hind legs, scratches the tree bark, and snorts imploringly._

Arnold: What's wrong, boy?

_Arnold looks at the tree. At first glance, there's nothing blatantly interesting about the tree, but upon closer inspection, Arnold notices a symbol carved into the bark, resembling the shape of an eye._

Arnold: What is this…?

_Arnold scans the carving with his hand, then pulls out his amulet, the birthday present from the Green Eyes._

Arnold: I wonder…

_Arnold takes the amulet portion of the necklace and joins it with the indentation of the tree. The necklace emits a green light in response and the bark slowly gives way to reveal a door leading into the tree._

Man 2: Hey, did you hear that?

_Arnold quickly enters the interior of the tree with Abner in tow before the "door" closes on its own. The two men return to the area where Arnold was hiding and once again survey their surroundings, but when they are satisfied to that no one is there, they leave. Arnold watches them through the tiny knothole within the tree._

Arnold: We'll be safe in here, Abner – but we'll have to wait awhile, until the coast is clear.

_Abner snorts quietly and curls up in a ball in Arnold's arms. Arnold rests his back against the wall of the tree, and patiently sits in silence._

_

* * *

Meanwhile, in some undisclosed location, two criminals, a tall man and a short man, are casually playing cards in a dilapidated shack. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the very vocal sounds of protest. _

Both men: It's La Sombra…!

_Instinctively, the two men drop their cards and stand at attention. The door to the little shack is opened by a rather large and stocky mustached man in a colorful poncho and sombrero. In his hands, kicking and screaming, is Helga._

Helga: For the last time…put me DOWN!

_La Sombra drops her on the ground. As she rubs her sore bottom, she notices the other two men glaring at her, then laughing. She gives them a very unpleasant scowl._

Helga: What are YOU looking at?

Tall man: Hey boss – you got a live one this time!

Short man: (sounds like Cheech Marin) Yeah man –and I bet her parents are loaded! From the looks of it, she's definitely not from around here!

La Sombra: _Si hombres_ – she's a student. An AMERICAN student.

_The two henchmen look at each other._

Both: (knowingly): Ohhhhh….

_They look back at Helga with malicious grins on their faces. For the first time, Helga appears unsure. The short man approaches her, his hands moving as though he were some eager kid in a candy store._

Short man: So, uh, boss…you mind if we give her a search for anything…valuable?

La Sombra: (waves nonchalantly) Knock yourselves out.

Short & Tall man: All right!

_The two men advance toward Helga, who unexpectedly gets to her feet and into fighter's stance._

Helga: Watch it – I know jujitsu, so unless you wanna lose a few teeth, I suggest you back off!

_But the taller of the two ignores her warning and lunges at Helga, who promptly gives him a solid kick below the belt. While he is momentarily incapacitated, the shorter of the two goes into hand-to-hand combat with Helga, but ends up getting thrown against the wall. All the while, La Sombra stands off to one side and amuses himself with the antics, belting out a hearty laugh every now and then._

_Helga lets her guard down long enough for the tall one to get her in a lock, allowing the shorter one an opportunity to search her. But Helga does not relent easily, and she kicks and lashes around violently. This causes her locket to unknowingly fall out of her clothing and slide across the floor, hitting the foot of the head honcho. Immediately La Sombra sobers. As he bends down to pick it up, La Sombra's eyes widen in surprise when he sees the picture of Arnold._

_At last, Helga breaks free and prepares to deliver another dose of pain onto her assailants. She is cut short, however, by La Sombra pointing the tip of a machete precariously below her nose. He casually twists it from side to side as Helga gulps uneasily._

La Sombra: Tell me, _chica_ – do know this boy?

_He shows Helga the locket, but she merely scowls in response (though her cheeks betray a crimson colour)._

Helga: What's it you?

_La Sombra grins and retracts his weapon._

La Sombra: You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him, in exchange for your freedom…would you?

_Helga ponders for a moment, then coyly motions La Sombra closer with her finger, as if to tell him a secret. La Sombra leans in close, and when he does, Helga spits in his eye._

_The two men gasp in horror, certain that Helga has just sealed her fate. La Sombra staggers back a few steps, holding his hand to his eye. Unexpectedly, he breaks out into an uproarious laughter, which actually unnerves everyone else in the room. He wipes his face with conviction and beams with a newfound sense of purpose. La Sombra grins widely, revealing for the first time his golden tooth._

Short man: Boss…you okay?

La Sombra: Looks like I found more than I bargained for with you…HA HA HA HA!

_He makes his way toward the door._

La Sombra: Tie her up! I'll be back shortly!

Tall man: But Boss, what is this all about?

_But La Sombra has already left the shack and speeds away in the Land Rover parked out front._

_The two henchmen look at Helga, who was using the distraction to try and sneak out a nearby window. But she is caught and the kicking and screaming routine repeats itself.

* * *

_

_Several hours later, Arnold awakes. It is dark, and at first he is unsure of his surroundings, but as his eyes adjust to the dim light, he realizes that he is still inside the tree. He gets up and stretches, and actually looks around at his hiding spot. All throughout the interior of the tree are etched intricate markings, almost resembling hieroglyphics._

Arnold: Whoa…this must have been made by the Green Eyes.

_To his left, Arnold spots two things: indentations on the wall resembling a ladder, and a hole that appears to lead downward into the roots of the tree. Arnold kneels down to inspect the hole; it is much too small for Arnold to use, yet around its perimeter are numerous etchings eyes of what appears to be animals. Abner sniffs the entrance of the hole, then squeals excitedly at Arnold, his curly tail wagging at top speed._

Arnold: What is it, boy? You want to go down there?

_Abner points at the hole. Arnold pets the pig and ponders._

Arnold: You know…I get the feeling this was made for you…go on.

_Abner looks at Arnold and cocks his head to the side in confusion._

Arnold: You seem to know these jungles better than I do. Go on home.

_After a moment's hesitation, Abner crawls into the hole and scampers off into the unknown (at least to Arnold). Arnold then climbs up the ladder until it stops at a small door several feet off the ground. Arnold pushes it to reveal the bright daylight sun, and a very large, very broad branch. Carefully, Arnold steps onto it and looks around. He is now the same level as the canopy of the trees, and from his height it serves as a lookout post for the rest of the jungle. About several yards ahead, Arnold can scarcely make out faint plumes of smoke rising from an unknown source._

Arnold: Helga…I'm coming for you.

_End of Part 7!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Cut to the shack in the jungle. Helga is now situated in the centre of the shack, tied up to a chair. The two henchmen are lounging about, doing nothing in particular._

Tall man: What do you suppose the boss was so excited about?

Short man: Who knows?...(stomach grumbles)…man, I am so hungry….

_Tall man pulls out a banana and begins to unpeel it. The short henchman sits up._

Short man: Where did you get that? Let me have a bite!

Tall man: No way, man! Get your own!

Short man: But I'm starving! Can't I just have one bite?

Tall man: Not on your life! The last time I let you have "one bite" you left me with the skin!

_The short henchman reaches for the fruit, but the tall man holds it out of his reach. Helga watches the whole thing unfold and rolls her eyes._

Helga: Criminy, how did I wind up held captive by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber…?

_As the men fight, Helga glances at the front door, which has been left slightly ajar. To her surprise, she spots Arnold looking in. Arnold motions to her to be quiet and she obeys._

_Arnold then walks over to a small corral where a group of horses are tied down with rope. He unties each horse and then waves his arms madly in front of them, which spooks the horses enough to run off in different directions._

_The noise alerts the henchman, who stop fighting over the banana and run outside._

Tall Man: ¿_Que demonios?_

Short Man: _Mierda!_ Come back here, you beasts!

_As the men leave to recover the runaway horses, Arnold sneaks inside the shack to rescue Helga._

Helga: Arnold!

Arnold: Helga, are you alright? Did they hurt you?

_When Arnold unties her, Helga immediately wraps her arms around him in a hug._

Helga: You saved me…!

Arnold: _!_

_Arnold freezes up in surprise as the hug lasts for several seconds. Finally, Helga realizes what she's doing and releases the stunned boy._

Helga: I mean…uh…

Arnold: Uh…Yeah…

Helga: Yeah.

_Both kids are silent and looking away from each other_

Arnold: Come on, we don't have a lot of time before they come back!

_Arnold takes Helga by the hand and the two of them get as far away from the shack as possible._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the camp, as the students and adults are being rounded up, their hands tied behind their back, the henchmen are ransacking the tents and their captives. One of the men is holding Rhonda upside-down by the leg. _

Rhonda: I knew I should have stayed on the beach.

_The man shakes her up and down a couple times, and a few items (cell phone, makeup, etc.) fall to the ground._

Rhonda: Do you _mind_?

_The man grumbles something incoherently, drops her on the ground and saunters away. Mrs. Lloyd immediately comes to her aid._

Rhonda: OW!

Mrs. Lloyd: Oh, sweetie – are you hurt?

Rhonda: (in tears) Only my pride…(gasps)…_and my brand-new cell-phone!_

Mrs: Lloyd: It's okay, sweetie…when we get out of this, I'll buy you another pony.

_Suddenly a Land Rover races into the camp area, driven by La Sombra. He immediately hops out of the vehicle and looks around._

La Sombra: Where's Stonewall?

_Not too far away. Stonewall is lounging about in a hammock. La Sombra storms over to his colleague, who appears to be sleeping, as his hat is covering his face._

La Sombra: STONEWALL!

Stonewall: Eh there, ol' Somby – what's the good word?

_La Sombra shoves the locket in Stonewall's face_

La Sombra: Have you and your men seen this boy during your raid?

_Stonewall tilts his hat so he can get a good look at the locket, then shrugs his shoulders_

Stonewall: Can't say I have.

_Angrily, La Sombra pulls Stonewall out of the hammock and holds him at eye level to his face._

La Sombra: I. Am. Losing. My. Patience.

Stonewall: Whoa! Calm down, Somby! What difference does it make? These Yanks are worth a fortune!

La Sombra: Don't you get it, you barbie-loving buffoon? I need that boy! He is the key!

Stonewall: The key to what?

La Sombra: _Imbécile!_ To the Green Eyes!

_La Sombra throws Stonewall back into the hammock in disgust and storms to the center of the campsite_

La Sombra: Listen up, you slime! I want this campsite cleared out, and I want these tourists out of here and taken to the _Fortress de la Muerte_! Well, what are you staring at? Let's _vamonos_!

_The rogues do as they're told and prepare for the long trek to de la Muerte. A disoriented Stonewall falls out of the hammock and onto the ground._

Stonewall: The Fort? But that's clear across the jungle!

La Sombra: (points to Stonewall): YOU! I want you to track down this gourd-shaped little _mocoso_ and bring him to ME!

Stonewall: Are you bloomin' mad? I'm a treasure hunter, not a bounty hunter!

La Sombra: You'll be hunting for your head in the grass if you don't do as you're told! (hops into Land Rover) You have three days!

_And with that, La Sombra speeds away._

_

* * *

_

_Arnold and Helga are running through the jungle hand-in-hand. At last they stop to catch their breath._

Arnold: (panting) I think…this should…be far enough.

Helga: (panting) I hope so….

Arnold: (panting) Um…you can…let go of…my hand now…

_Helga looks down to where their hands are still linked, and angrily snatches hers away._

Helga: I wasn't the one to grab it in the first place, bucko!

Arnold: Please, Helga, let's not fight…

Helga: Well, you're the one who started it! One minute you want nothing to do with me, and the next you gotta be Rambo and fly in to save the day! What's your deal? And another thing….!

_Helga is interrupted by the sounds of wildlife surrounding her. She looks around apprehensively._

Helga: Where are we?

Arnold: I'm not sure…listen, Helga…I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. If I would have listened to you, I would have realized you were in danger.

Helga: What do you mean?

Arnold: The adults, our friends, our teacher….they've all been taking hostage by a gang of pirates…isn't that what you came to tell me when I saw you the second time?

_Helga looks blankly at Arnold, not saying anything for several seconds. Finally she smiles and chuckles rather nervously_

Helga: (feigns enthusiasm) Yeah, of course. Why else would I be there? Duh.

Arnold: Well, what's important now is that we stick together. So until we can find the others…truce?

_Arnold extends his hand. Helga slowly grasps her hand back into his._

Helga: Truce.

_They shake_

Helga: Arnold…you're holding my hand again.

Arnold: Oh, right – I am, aren't I? (lets go) Well, maybe by the end of all this, you'll tolerate me enough not to mind.

_Helga gives a forced smile and Arnold walks away. When he's out of earshot, Helga angrily punches a nearby tree._

Helga: (groans) Why can't I tell him the truth? Why can't I tell him how I feel…?

_Helga lets out a growl of frustration and plonks her head on the tree._

Arnold: Helga, are you coming?

Helga: Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Hold your horses, will ya?

_Helga catches up to Arnold, who is now examining a large sheet of paper._

Helga: What's that?

Arnold: It's a map of San Lorenzo.

Helga: (sarcastically twirls finger) Oh, whoop-de-do. Hallelujah, we are saved by Arnold and his 5th grade Geography knowledge. Luckily, I came prepared as well.

_Helga pulls a compass from out of her shirt and tosses it to Arnold, whose eyes widened in surprise._

Arnold: YOU carried a compass?

Helga: Who me? Heck no – I just swiped this from the shack. I also took this (pulls out map) I figure it'll probably be more useful than your outdated scrap of paper.

Arnold: Oh yeah? Does your map include THIS?

_Arnold points to a location on his map that appears to house a small settlement. Helga quickly scans her map and frowns._

Helga: No…but, maybe that's because it doesn't exist anymore. How would you know for sure?

Arnold: How else? We go there and find out for ourselves.

Helga: WHAT? Arnold, how old is that map? Like 10 years old? That place could be one big sinkhole by now! You really wanna risk walking all the way to a village that might not even be there?

Arnold: It's only hope for now. And we wouldn't have to worry about any of those pirates following us, because they don't know it exists. And if there ARE still people living there, then maybe they can help us in rescuing the others.

_Helga crosses her arms and stands defiantly, looking away from Arnold._

Helga: Hmph!

Arnold: You just have to trust me on this.

_Helga glances over her shoulder at Arnold, who gives her a cajoling smile. Helga sighs in defeat and shakes her head._

Helga: (under her breath) _I don't believe this_…(out loud) Fine. But we better get a move on if we're going to make it to this place by dark. (dryly) Lead the way, O Fearless Navigator.

_Arnold moves ahead and Helga follows him as they make their way, twisting and turning through the treacherous jungle._

_End of Part 8!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_It is midday. The camp is now deserted, save for a few tents that hadn't been torn down during the raid. A frightened 14-year-old in a blue cap clutches his one-eyed Wally doll as walks through the area, searching for any signs of life._

Harold: Hello….? Is anybody out there….?

_But there is no reply. Harold plops down in the centre of the wreckage and quietly blubbers to himself._

Harold: (_to the Wally doll_) Guess it's just you and me now, huh? Well, don't you worry, pal – I'm not gonna let anything get you. Not even a hungry man-eating jaguar that's probably RIGHT BEHIND ME! GAHH! DON'T EAT ME!

_While he was talking to his stuffed animal, a figure approached Harold from behind, and when he detected its shadow he curled up in a ball to protect himself._

Stinky: Gosh, Harold. It's only me.

_Harold cautions a glance behind him and, indeed, it is his lanky redneck friend._

Harold: Huh? I-I knew that…of course I knew that!

_He stands up and dusts himself off. Then when he realizes he still had his Wally doll in his hand, he smiles and sheepishly holds it behind his back._

Stinky: You weren't…scared, were you?

Harold: Who me? Of course not! I-I was just checking the ground for footprints, is all.

Sid: That's not what the camera saw.

_Harold looks to his right and sees Sid waving, pointing the video camera in his general direction._

Sid: Anything you wanna say to the viewers at home?

_Harold storms over to the amateur cameraman and lifts him off his feet by the collar._

Harold: (_through gritted teeth_) You show that tape to anyone, Sid, and I swear…!

Sid: Alright, geez! Just put me down!

_Harold drops Sid and shows him his clenched fist as a warning. Stinky looks around and scratches his head._

Stinky: Now where do you reckon everyone's gone off to?

Sid: I'll tell you what happened! They were stolen away! TAKEN! I was there, man! I saw everything! And now we're the only one's left!

Stinky: That really bites.

Harold: We're all alone…in the middle of the jungle…with no food…no grown-ups…we're DOOMED!

_Harold starts bawling. Sid grabs Harold by the shoulders and shakes him_

Sid: Get ahold of yourself, man! (_slaps Harold_)

Harold: OW! Hey! Why did you hit me?

Sid: You were being hysterical!

Harold: I'll show you hysterical!

_Harold chases Sid around in a circle in an attempt to pound him. Stinky looks on during the chase._

Stinky: Say, fellers…just an idea, but maybe we should try an' find 'em.

_Both Sid and Harold stop running and look at their simple friend._

Sid: What? You mean…like a rescue mission?

Harold: Are you crazy?

Sid: Not so fast, Harold. Stinky might be onto something…

Harold: What are you talking about?

Sid: Well, just think about it: three boys, alone in the treacherous jungle of San Lorenzo, use all of their wit and cunning to not only track down their missing friends and parents, but bring the bad guys to justice!

_Harold and Stinky look at Sid_

Stinky: That sounds an awful lot like the plot of The Abdicator Movie, Sid.

Sid: Heh…yeah, well I DID see on TV last week….

Harold: (_slams fist in his hand_) Sid's right! This could be our big opportunity!

Stinky: Fer what?

Harold: For the big time! Fame! Fortune! And all the Mr. Nutty bars we can eat! It's PERFECT! Sid can use his camera film us fighting our way back to civilization. Then we can sell the documentary to Hollywood. And in no time we'll be rich and famous movie stars! Whaddya say?

Stinky: (skeptical) Well…

Harold: I'm the boss and I say we're doing it!

_As Harold is exposits, Sid points his camera nowhere in particular, but catches a glimpse of two figures in the trees. When he looks up from the camera, the figures seemed to have vanished. Suddenly, Sid is distracted by Harold slapping him upside the head._

Harold: Now get moving and start filming!

Sid: Alright, alright – I'm filming, I'm filming!

_Harold pushes Sid ahead of them to film and the three boys blindly march away from the campsite towards their goal._

* * *

_In the late afternoon, Helga and Arnold have arrived on the village on the map. It is a veritable ghost town, however; there are several huts sprinkled around the area, but there are no inhabitants to be found. Arnold remains optimistic while Helga sighs in exasperation_

Helga: Great. Just great.

Arnold: There's got to some villagers here somewhere…HELLO?

_Arnold walks through the deserted village and calls to the missing populace, using his hands to amplify his voice. After several attempts but no response, he finally gives up and lets his arms fall to his side in defeat. Helga gives him an "I told you so" look_

Arnold: Well, at least this place is still here...we can set up camp for the night. Help me look for some firewood.

_So they split up and search the abandoned huts for any supplies with which to set up camp. Inside, most of the huts look like they've been either hastily retreated from or torn upside down – furniture and items are strewn all over the floor, as if someone had broken in, in search of something. _

_Arnold enters one hut in particular, around the outskirts of the village, and gets a deep sense of foreboding. On the wall he spots a worn poster. It says "WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE" and includes the mug shot of a sinister looking figure with evil eyes and a dangerous smirk._

Arnold: (whispers) "La Sombra"….

_Arnold puts the poster in his pocket, kneels on the floor and closes his eyes for several seconds. After Arnold emerges from the hut with a handful of logs, he passes Helga, carrying two large ceramic jugs of unknown origin._

Helga: Hey football-head, I spotted a well along the way and…..Arnold?

Arnold: Huh?

Helga: Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…

Arnold: Yeah, yeah – I'm fine. Let's hurry up and make that fire. It'll be dark soon.

Helga: Good idea. We can have these jugs of syrup I found for dinner.

_Helga takes swig from one of the jugs._

Arnold: Uh…Helga…are you sure that's safe to drink?

Helga: Well, it's sweet. Besides, I'm too hungry to care otherwise.

_She hands the other jug to Arnold, who looks at her dubiously._

Arnold: I don't think…

Helga: You wanna starve? Who knows how long we'll be stuck out here. Now drink up!

_Arnold takes a whiff of the contents of the jug, then reluctantly takes a gulp._

Arnold: Huh. It _is_ sweet. Though I'm not sure it's syrup…

Helga: What else could it be?

_Caption: One Hour Later…_

_Arnold and Helga are sitting around a roaring fire, wrapped up in blankets that they found in one of the abandoned huts. Helga is laughing giddily and spinning around in place while holding one of the jugs, while Arnold sits cross-legged, holding the other jug and hiccupping. At last Helga stops spinning and just lies on the ground._

Helga: Oh man…(_hic_)…this stuff's better than Miram's smoothies.

Arnold: Maybe you had enough syrup, Helga…

Helga: No, no…I'm good…(_takes swig_)…Oh! You know…(_hic_)…you know what would be perfect right about now?...WRESTLEMANIA!

_Helga stands up and, to Arnold's surprise starts mimicking the mannerisms of a wrestling match announcer_

Helga: (_in bombastic voice_) Ladies and Gentleman, presenting to you, for your viewing pleasure AND for one night only, the event of the century! The wrestling match to end all wrestling matches! Meeting for the first time in the ring, the indelible Doctor Hurtz squares off against irreverent Mayor McPain. Clear out your schedule and unplug your phone, because this is a match that you certainly won't soon forget!

_Both Arnold and Helga break out laughing. The laughter is cut short by the strange sounds of wildlife in the background._

Helga: Criminy…this place sure knows how to hurtle you back to reality.

Arnold: There's nothing to be afraid of, Helga.

Helga: AFRAID? I'm not afraid! It's takes a lot more than a few noises in the night to rattle this girl. I am an impenetrable fortress of cool, calm, and collectiveness.

_Something screeches in the night, and Helga's eyes dart around nervously_

Arnold: So, you're telling me that you weren't afraid on the plane? Or on the boat ride over here?

Helga: Nope.

Arnold: You're not afraid of the risk of poisonous snakes and spiders at every turn?

Helga: Nu-uh.

Arnold: You mean to tell me that you weren't even a _little bit_ afraid when you kidnapped and held against your will?

Helga: Arnold, read my lips: I'm not afraid of this jungle!

_Arnold looks at Helga seriously for a moment and sets his jug aside._

Arnold: What _are _you afraid of?

_Helga is dumbfounded by the question. She turns away from Arnold and covers her head with the blanket, forming a makeshift hood._

Helga: It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep.

_Helga sits back down and snuggles herself within the blanket, then curls up and lies on the ground. Arnold is disappointed that he didn't get a reply, but he does the same and prepares for bed._

Arnold: Goodnight, Helga.

_Both kids huddle next to the fire and go to sleep. Not too long afterwards, dark clouds begin to gather in the night sky. Droplets of rain begin to fall on Arnold and Helga's head, waking them out of their slumber and eventually extinguishing the campfire._

Helga: What's going on?

Arnold: Looks like a storm's coming. We better go inside.

_Arnold and Helga take shelter in one of the huts and sit on the floor, the farthest they can away from the open window. Just in time, too, as the storm moves in at full force, with strong winds and torrential rain. There is a flash of light in the sky and then a loud BOOM of thunder which rattles the small hut. Helga closes her eyes and covers her ears with her hands._

Arnold: Helga, are you okay?

Helga: No…no…

_Helga stand up and paces the small hut, shaking her head and still repeating the word "no". There is another crash of lightning followed by a roar of thunder, and Helga flinches in terror. Arnold looks on in confusion._

Helga: Aah…no…_AHHH_…!

Arnold: Helga…look at me…!

_But Helga doesn't hear Arnold and she curls up in the corner, sitting in the fetal position. Now Arnold is really worried. He sits close to her and gently tries to shakes her back to reality_

Arnold: Helga, what's wrong? What is it?

Helga: When I only 4…my parents went to watch one of my sister's piano recitals…and left me alone in the house during a thunderstorm. They forgot about me…and it was so dark…and the thunder was so LOUD….I was so scared….!

Arnold: Of the lightning?

Helga: No!…of being alone…

Arnold is stunned at this revelation as he continues to hold Helga while she silently sobs in her lap. There is another roar of thunder and Helga's eyes widen in fear.

Arnold: Shh…it's okay…I'm here…

Arnold holds her tightly, but Helga is still trembling, terrified.

Helga: (_whispers_) I-I don't want to be alone…

Arnold: You're not alone. You're with me.

_Another flash of lightning, but several seconds pass before the distant boom of thunder is heard._

Arnold: Hear that? I think the storm is passing us by. It's going to be okay…Helga?

_But Helga has fallen fast asleep in Arnold's arms. Arnold remains with Helga, listening to the storm outside until he too has fallen asleep._

_

* * *

_

_A squealing Abner had arrived at the temple of the Green Eyes, his hooves clicking noisily on the cobbled temple floor. Abner makes his way to an area where the Green Eyes elder is sleeping and hops onto his stomach. This startles the elder out of his slumber and he takes note of the peculiar pig._

Elder: Huh…Wha…What is this? A pig? Impossible! Only the personal guardians of the Green Eyes know the way into the temple, and the pathways haven't been used in years! Unless…

_The Elder picks the pig up and inspects Abner closely. Abner takes the opportunity to lick the Elder in the face. Suddenly he gasps._

Elder: Sound the emergency gong!

_A temple dweller rings the low resonating gong, alerting the rest of its inhabitants to flood the open area of the temple. The Elder stands before his audience, raising Abner in the air for all to see._

Elder: Behold! The pet of the Mountain-God! The goddess spoke the truth – HE has returned! Now is the time of action! We must bring back our young master and situate him in his rightful place of power! For the first time, in over 400 years…we shall make ourselves known!

_End of Part 9!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_It is dawn. The jungle sports a hazy blanket of dew and mist after last night's downpour. Arnold wakes up to discover that Helga is no longer with him in the hut. He yawns, stretches, and exits the soggy shelter to look for his traveling companion._

Arnold: Helga? Helga?

_Arnold doesn't have to look far; he spots her nearby, at a water pump. Helga sees Arnold, but doesn't immediately acknowledge his presence. Arnold approaches her cautiously._

Arnold: Helga…?

Helga: …._(grumbles)_...

Arnold: (sighs) Morning to you, too...

_Helga refuses to make eye contact with Arnold, which makes him uncomfortable. They quietly occupy the same space until Arnold breaks the silence._

Arnold: Listen, Helga…about last night…

_Arnold notices Helga tense up. Still not looking at him, she grabs the handle of the water pump and tries to pump some water._

Helga: Just forget about it, all right? I wasn't myself.

Arnold: But, Helga–

Helga: So what's the plan, football-head?

_Arnold rubs his arm during the uncomfortable silence, carefully choosing his words._

Arnold: Well…I was thinking…

_Finally water comes out of the pump and Helga uses it to wash her face. As the water hits the ground it creates a small stream that flows past Arnold, giving him an idea._

Arnold: We follow the river.

_For the first time Helga turns to look at Arnold, who pulls out his map and shows it to her._

Arnold: Hear me out, okay? Here's where we are, and here's the coast, right? Well, the river shouldn't be too far from this spot. If we just follow it downstream we should eventually reach the coast….

Helga: …where we might spot the next ferry. Or, better yet, there might be a boat. That's a great idea! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!

_Helga punches Arnold in the shoulder and runs back to where she left her things. Arnold rubs his shoulder and smiles, happy that for once Helga wasn't down his throat._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another area of the jungle, a soggy Harold, Stinky and Sid emerge from a narrow cave where they spent the night. Harold is the first one to step into the morning air, and lumbers out like the living dead. Sid shakes his camera of any excess moisture, while Stinky falls flat on his face._

Stinky: (muffled) This really bites…

Sid: Understatement of the year. So much for being brave and fearless heroes.

Harold: Aw, it's okay. Besides, I think we're on the right track.

Stinky: How do you reckon?

Harold: Duh! It's all in here! (points to head) It's manly instinct! We'll find the others in no time!

Sid: (rolls eyes) Whatever you say, Harold…

Harold: Come on – follow me!

_So the three boys trek through the jungle with no map and no compass, only the god-given "manly instinct" alleged by Harold. At one point, Sid stops walking and looks around._

Stinky: What's the matter, Sid?

Sid: You guys ever get the feeling that we're being…watched?

Harold: Don't be stupid – it's just us out here!

Sid: I'm serious, you guys! I think there's something following us!

Stinky: I reckon it's just your mind playing tricks on you. Happens to me all the time.

Sid: Yeah…you're probably right.

_Sid relents and continues onward. However, they are indeed being stalked by a jaguar in the trees. As the predator gets closer, it prepares to leap into attack, but at the last second, a green-feathered dart hits it in the hindquarters, and the leopard plops onto the foliage in an unconscious heap. The boys walk away from the area, completely ignorant of the danger that was merely a few yards from their path, now slumbering peacefully in the grass. A figure pulls the dart from the jaguar and watches the fifth-graders with heightened interest._

_

* * *

_

_Cut to an adventure montage of Arnold and Helga traversing through the jungle, every now and then stopping to read the map (for humour's sake, there's a point where Helga reads the map incorrectly and an annoyed Arnold has to flip it right-side up; Helga smiles sheepishly)._

_Eventually Helga and Arnold reach the river and begin to follow it downstream. It is not long before they reach an area with a waterfall and carefully make their way across by hopping the rocks to the other side. Arnold goes first while Helga follows close behind._

Arnold: (yells over roar of waterfall) How are you doing back there?

Helga: (yells back) Fine! Getting pretty soaked, though!

_After several minutes they safely make it across. Arnold jumps onto solid ground and shakes his head a few times so that his damp hair springs back into its trademark up-do style._

Helga: Wish I could do that! My hair's a disaster right now! Criminy…I'm beginning to sound like princess Rhonda…

_Arnold smiles and turns to look at Helga, who had also just landed on solid ground. His expression instantly changes from one of amusement to that of astonishment as he watches Helga wring out her pink bow. Her damp hair has fallen out her pigtails and is now down her back, her bangs obscuring her eye. Arnold stares in wide-eyed shock until Helga notices and gives him a funny look._

Helga: W-what? Is there something on my face?

_Arnold snaps out of it and turns bright red._

Arnold: Uh… nothing. I just feel lightheaded all of a sudden. Maybe we should take a break..

Helga: (shrugs) Sure.

_Helga sits by the water, using its reflection to try and fix her hair. Arnold walks over to a nearby tree and leans on the trunk, on the side facing away from the water. Arnold is lost __in thought, mentally grappling with an absurd notion that popped into his head. He shakes his head with conviction._

Arnold: No, no...it couldn't be...

_Arnold peers behind his shoulder to look at Helga, who is still struggling with her hair._

Helga: (mutters) I'd be better off with a buzzcut…

_Arnold looks away again, looking down at the ground, and then upwards. After several seconds, he steels himself and turns around to confront Helga._

_This time, however, she is not hunched over the water. Nor is she alone. Instead, she on her feet, held by one arm by a man with a Crocodile Dundee hat and a cutlass aimed squarely at Helga's throat. Helga looks terrified, while the man wears a smug look on his face. Everyone appears to be frozen in place._

Stonewall: Didn't realize you brought a friend.

_Arnold tries to approach Stonewall, but he discourages the move by motioning the cutlass closer to Helga's throat._

Stonewall: Watch it! Not another step, mate...

Arnold: Don't hurt her!

Stonewall: I'm not gonna harm your Shiela. She's just collateral. Now then...you and I are gonna go on a little trip...

_Helga uses the opportunity to bite the arm with which Stonewall is holding the weapon. This distracts Stonewall long enough for Helga to free herself from his grip. She grabs Arnold by the hand and they run off._

_Enraged, Stonewall pursues the two ten year-olds. Arnold and Helga ascend a jungle slope until they are on a cliff, bordering the waterfall. On the other side of the waterfall there is another cliff; a decaying log engulfed in vines balances precariously inbetween, acting as a makeshift bridge. Arnold steps onto the log, but Helga stops him._

Helga: Are you _nuts?_!

Arnold: It's our only chance! Follow me!

_Arnold continues to walk on the log and Helga follows suit. Together they balance several feet above ground below, grabbing onto the vines for support. About ¼ of the way across, Helga'a bow flies off her head and dances behind her, disappearing into the waterfall. When Helga turns to follow the bow's path with her eyes, she spots Stonewall at the edge of the log from the side that they just left._

_Stonewall uses his cutlass to cut a few of the vines holding the log steady, causing it to go slightly off-kilter. Helga momentarily loses her balance and falls to her knees but is able to steady herself, but Arnold completely loses balance and slips off the log._

Helga: NOO!

_Helga lunges just in time to grab Arnold by the ankles, so that he's swing upside-down over the waterfall. At this point the amulet slips out of his shirt and dangles beside his head._

_Stonewall gasps, his eyes widen in avarice at the mere sight of the amulet._

Stonewall: Crikey...so that's what Somby was after...

_Overcome by intense greed, Stonewall climbs onto the log toward Arnold, a twinge of menacing bloodlust in his eyes._

_Finally, Helga is able to pull Arnold back onto the log, but in the process, the amulet gets caught on one of the log's branches, so that it is now dangling over the waterfall. Helga tries to hurry across the log, but then notices that Arnold is trying to reach the amulet._

Helga: Arnold! No…!

_Helga grabs Arnold forcefully by the shirt collar just as Stonewall slices down several more vines with his cutlass, significantly shaking the log. The two children quickly scurry to the other side of the log and watch as Stonewall stands in the center triumphantly, the amulet grasped between his fingers._

Stonewall: (laughing) Finally…after all these years of searching this bloody jungle…I've got it…I've finally got...!

_There is a low groan, followed by the unmistakable sound of wood cracking. Stonewall looks in horror as the log gives way just enough for his left leg to get embedded inside. The remaining vines absorb the shock and snap, causing the log to plummet downward. Stonewall can be heard screaming as the log falls._

_Helga and Arnold watched the whole thing transpire, all while Helga was gripping Arnold tightly. They look at each other, then reluctantly caution a look over the edge of the cliff. To their surprise, they find Stonewall still alive, his head bleeding, holding on to a single vine for dear life. Stonewall is sobbing hysterically, both his hat and his pride long gone._

Stonewall: _H-help me! Help me, please...!_

Arnold: We've got to help him!

Helga: WHAT? After what he tried to do to us?

_Arnold ignores Helga's dissent as he reaches over the edge of the cliff. He extends his hand outward to Stonewall._

Arnold: Grab my hand!

Stonewall: I...I can't...!

Arnold: The vine is about to snap!

_Stonewall eyes the amulet, which is dangling from an exposed tree root that is jutting out from the side of the cliff. He reaches out for it with one of his arms._

Arnold: Leave it!

_Finally, the vine gives way, just as Stonewall grabs the amulet. At the last second, Helga grabs the arm that was reaching for the amulet and struggles to pull him up. Arnold grabs the other arm and together they slowly reel Stonewall up to safety. After the ordeal, Stonewall immediately grips Arnold in a bear hug._

Stonewall: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

_As Arnold inspects Stonewall for any additional injuries, Helga notices that Stonewall's cutlass was entangled in a strip of vine still around his leg._

Arnold: It's okay, you're safe now...HELGA, DON'T!

_Helga took the time to free the cutlass, and was now brandishing it wildly at her assailant._

Helga: (flailing weapon) How do _you_ like it, huh? You could've KILLED US!

Stonewall: No, please...!

Arnold: Helga, stop – he's hurt!

Helga: My _foot_, he's hurt! And he's about to feel a whole lot worse in second...!

Arnold: No, really! Look at that gash on his forehead – he may have a concussion!

_Helga stares menacingly at Stonewall, who stares back with wide-eyed terror, unsure of what she will do. Finally, Helga lifts the cutlass. Stonewall braces himself, but instead Helga quickly snatches away the amulet, which Stonewall still had wrapped around his arm. Helga hands the amulet to Arnold then storms over to a tree, where she sits in silence. Stonewall lets out a sigh of relief._

Arnold: Can you walk?

Stonewall: (groans) Not likely. Everything is spinning...

Arnold: I was right. You have a concussion. Where's the closest available village?

Helga: (stands up) What? Arnold...you're not seriously considering taking this guy with us?

Arnold: Well, we can't just leave him here.

Helga: (scoffs) Wanna bet?

Arnold: Helga...

Stonewall: Twenty kilos.

Arnold: What?

Stonewall: I said...the closest settlement is about 20 kilometers from this spot. If we leave now, we should get there before dark.

Arnold: Then we better get going.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Temple of the Green Eyes, the Elder stands before a large crowd, who look as though they are preparing for an imminent battle. To his immediate left and right, a Green Eye is beating a large drum rhythmically; the crowd becomes increasingly restless with each passing boom. As the Elder speaks, his voice resonates loudly, echoing throughout the entire temple._

_Brainy is lounging with Abner, away from the crowd, resting in a section of the temple where a small stream flows through the building into a fountain from an unknown source. Something enters the fountain and floats by, catching Abner's attention. He yanks it out by the teeth and presents it to Brainy. It is Helga's pink bow, now nothing more than a damp, disheveled pink ribbon. _

Elder: (voice echoing) The time is nigh! Who among us shall lead the Green Eyes in our time of need?

_Brainy stands up, holding the ribbon gingerly in his hand. Abner watches him inquisitively as Brainy grips the ribbon tightly in his fist and runs to join the crowd._

_End of Part 10!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Arnold and Helga make their way through the jungle in silence, hauling an injured Stonewall on a makeshift stretcher made from a couple of tree branches and one of the blankets they had taken from the deserted village. Helga is at the head of the stretcher, while Arnold carries from the rear. Stonewall lets out a sigh of contentment, as if he were merely relaxing in one of his hammocks._

Stonewall: Ah...now this is the only way to travel.

Helga: Don't make me hit you, pal.

Stonewall: I gotta admit, I'm impressed with the two of you. Most other kids would be hopelessly lost, out here in the jungle. But you've sure managed to hold your own. That takes some real...well, doesn't hurt that you've got such a multi-faceted bushman such as myself to lead the way...not to mention smart and handsome and...

_Helga drops her end of the stretcher unexpectedly, causing Stonewall to bump his head on the ground. Stonewall groans in pain as Helga gives him an innocent look_

Helga: (sarcastically) Whoops. Clumsy me. (looks at Arnold) I gotta go for a second.

Arnold: Go where?

_Helga gives Arnold a dirty look._

Arnold: Oh. Right. I'll keep watch.

Helga: Don't let him try any funny stuff while I'm gone.

_Helga disappears into the brush to answer the "call of nature", while Arnold gently lowers his end of the stretcher onto the ground so that he can stretch._

Arnold: She didn't drop you too hard, did she?

Stonewall: No worries...that's quite a girlfriend you got there, mate. Sounds like she really cares for you.

Arnold: Who, _Helga_? She's not my girlfriend. She's...well...Helga hates me.

Stonewall: (chuckles) Lad, I've been around the block a few times. Whatever that girl feels for you, it certainly isn't hate.

Arnold: Yeah, well I don't think you know Helga G. Pataki.

Stonewall: Oh, you'd be surprised...

Arnold: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Stonewall: COURSE, you don't have to pay me no mind. I'm just a dumb Aussie that's been brained on the noggin one too many times.

_Helga returns, pointing the cutlass at Stonewall in warning._

Helga: In case you've forgotten, bucko, you're our prisoner of war. And if you don't pipe down I'm gonna MAKE you myself, got it?

Stonewall: (fake salute) Aye, aye, cap'n! We are at your mercy!

Helga: Whatever. Come on, football-head – the sooner we drop this guy off, the sooner we can get off this island.

Arnold: Uh...

Helga: Arnold, did you hear me? I said let's get a move on! We'll lift on three: one, two...

_Together they lift the stretcher. Stonewall turns slightly to give Arnold a quick wink, further puzzling the poor ten year-old._

* * *

_Meanwhile an exhausted Harold, Sid and Stinky are literally crawling through the jungle. Harold's stomach growls loudly and he collapses._

Harold: Ohhhhh...I'm so hungryyyyyy...!

Sid: If I don't get something in my stomach, I'm gonna keel over...

Stinky: Ditto...

_Harold rolls onto his back and looks up at the sky. In his peripheral vision, he spots a flash of yellow hanging from one of the trees._

Harold: Praise Thor, the Thunder God!

Sid: (aside, to Stinky) He's finally lost it.

Harold: No, you guys! Look!

_Harold points to the top of the tree, and sure enough, there is a banana bunch hanging from it. The three boys stand up and race to the tree. Harold jumps the tree and immediately attempts to scale it...only to slide back down after making it upwards by a few feet._

Sid: You're wasting your time, Harold. It's too high - we'll never reach it.

Harold: That's what you think!

_Cut to the boys attempting a human ladder, with Sid on the bottom, Stinky in the middle, and Harold on top, reaching with all his might, but getting nowhere near the bananas. Eventually, Sid can hold them no longer, and they fall on the ground in a pile._

Sid: Fat lotta good that did.

Harold: Who you callin' fat?

Sid: It's an expression, genius.

_Desperate and frustrated, Harold gets up and shakes the tree violently._

Harold: Drop, you stupid bananas, drop!

_Something drops on Harold head and bounces off quickly. Harold looks around eagerly but to his disappointment finds no bananas on the jungle floor._

Stinky: (whispers) Look fellers...it's a monkey.

_Harold and Sid follow Stinky's gaze to a nearby tree stump. Sure enough, a little brown monkey is casually sitting and scratching itself, munching on a banana it has gripped in its hand. Harold's eyes only see the fruit, and without thinking he grabs a large rock._

Sid: (hands on head) Harold, what are you doing?

_Harold chucks the rock at the monkey. It hits the monkey square in the head, knocking it off the trunk and the banana out of its hand. _

Sid: You...you killed it.

_Cautiously the three friends approach the unconscious monkey, circling around it._

Stinky: Poor lil' guy.

Harold: It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill it! I just wanted to get...

_The boys stare at the half-eaten banana lying inches away from the victim. Simultaneously, the three boys dive for the fruit._

Harold: It's mine! I saw it first!

_As they fight over the banana, the monkey comes to. The three boys stop as they see the monkey start to twitch, then screech and jump up and down in excitement._

Sid: AAAH! EVIL MONKEY!

_The three boys flee as the newly revived monkey follows in hot pursuit. There is an extended chase scene, overlayed with the song "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n' Roses for comedic effect._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Helga: Are we there yet?

Stonewall: Should be close by now...

Arnold: Wait...did you hear something?

Helga: Like what?

Arnold: Shh...just listen...it sounds like...

_Very faintly in the distance are the sounds of panicked screaming, coupled with the occasional screech and "Mommy!". The noise gets louder and louder as they approach, until finally the three boys burst into the area, with the monkey not far behind. Helga and Arnold are too stunned to say anything as the monkey corners the hapless Harold, Sid and Stinky._

Harold: I guess this is the end, you guys...

Stinky: M-maybe they'll say we died heroes...

Stonewall: Oy! You bloody dags! He just wants a bite of that banana! Let him have it!

Sid: "Let him have it," he says...how do you think we got into this mess in the first place?

Arnold: He means, hand it over!

_Harold looks at the banana in his hand (now a mushy mess) and throws it as a last ditch effort back to the monkey. The monkey leaps upward to grab the banana and calms down immediately, scampering away into the jungle. Relieved, the three boys simultaneously slide to the ground, their backs against each other._

Harold: _Ohhh_...that was so close...thanks a lot, Arnold...wait, _Arnold_?

Sid: What are you guys doing here?

Helga: I suppose I could ask you three clods the same question. Shouldn't you be lining the digestive tract of a sloth by now?

Harold: (sarcastically) Ha ha.

_Now, another sound resonates through the area, only this sound is more aggressive and threatening: it is the sound of raucous laughter. Overhead the group spots men swing from the vines with cutlasses, machetes, and other unpleasant weapons gripped in their teeth. Harold, Sid and Stinky huddle together and shake with fear._

Harold: W-What's going on?

Arnold: It's the pirates!

Sid: I knew it! I knew we were being followed!

Helga: Come on! Let's get out of here!

Arnold: But...but what about...?

Helga: Trust me, football-head, it's every man for himself now!

_And so, Arnold is forced to abandon Stonewall as Helga drags him away. The kids split up, Arnold and Helga running in one direction; Harold, Sid and Stinky in another direction. It's not long, however, before the three boys are caught, as a net is thrown over them. At first it looks as if Arnold and Helga will escape, but they too are cut off. Helga whips out the cutlass in defense, but it is quickly knocked away by one of the men. They close in and the scene fades to black._

* * *

_There is a long procession of pirates that cut through the jungle. One of the men pull a wagon containing the net which holds Harold, Stinky, and Sid, while two more push along Helga and Arnold, who are bound by the hands. After several minutes of walking, they can see the silhouette of what looks like a fort above the treetops. They stop at the entrance, and a man standing on top of the fort yells something in Spanish, and the gate slowly opens. As they are led inside they are surprised to see. An established microcosm, consisting of a myriad of Latin and Australian men, presumably all pirates and criminals. The men watch and jeer as the kids are brought into the centre of this vagrant microcosm. To Arnold and Helga's surprise, they are greeted by none other than Stonewall, who appears to have made a complete recovery._

Stonewall: Glad you could join us. Welcome to _Fortress de la Muerte_. Or as I like to affectionately call it, the Fort...or sometimes, unaffectionately, "the happiest place on earth".

_The men laugh, but Arnold and Helga are not amused._

Arnold: You tricked us.

Stonewall: Trick is such a nasty word, but I suppose in this case it's right on the money. Ain't I a stinker? Then again...all's fair in love, war, and the jungle.

Helga: _YOU LYING, DOUBLE-CROSSING SNAKE! WE TRUSTED YOU!_

Stonewall: Aww, gee. Now you done went and hurt me feelings.

_Enraged, Helga charges after Stonewall, but is held back by two men. Stonewall motions with his head and Helga is dragged away, all the while kicking and screaming._

Helga: _WE TRUSTED YOU! WE TRUSTED YOU_...!

Arnold: Helga!

_Arnold tries to run to Helga's side, but Stonewall grabs him by the arm._

Stonewall: Ah ah. Not so fast, mate. You've got an audience with a very important bloke.

_Suddenly, the crowd goes silent as a gruff man in a poncho appears from one of the tiny shacks. The men clear a path as he makes his way to Stonewall. Arnold is stricken with a sense of sheer dread; though he never met this man before, he can identify him without hesitation._

Arnold: (whispers) La Sombra...!

_Eagerly, Stonewall lifts the amulet from off Arnold's neck and shows it to La Sombra._

Stonewall: Here you are, Somby – a housewarming gift from the man of the hour.

_La Sombra takes the amulet in his hands. He looks intently at the item and smiles his usual gold-toothed smile._

La Sombra: I knew it...heh heh heh..._I KNEW IT! AH HAH HAH HA!_

_La Sombra runs onto a raised platform so that he towers over the others in the Fort. He holds up the amulet so that all can see, the emerald portion glimmering in the sunlight._

La Sombra: _DO YOU SEE IT? DO YOU SMELL IT? TEN YEARS! _That is how long we've scoured this forsaken jungle! For ten years we have come up empty! For ten years our raids have been fruitless! But NOW...now is our moment! The key of the Green Eyes...is OURS! After 10 years..._we shall be rewarded!_

_The crowd cheers savagely, brandishing their sharp weapons high above their heads. Helga and the others are dragged away, and Arnold hangs his head in shame, for he has been rendered helpless, unable to do a thing._

_End of Part 11!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Part 12_

_It is sundown. Helga is led to one of the prison shacks peppered within Fortress de la Muerte, and thrown in by one of the pirates. Immediately, she goes for the door and pulls on the doorknob, but of course it is locked from the outside. _

Helga: You lousy, good-for-nothing crooks...wait until I get out of this cell, I...!

Voice: Helga?

_As she gets to her feet and turns around, she realizes she's sharing the space with some of her classmates, as well as with the female chaperones. Before Helga can react, Phoebe races to her best friend's side and grips her tightly._

Phoebe: Helga! You're alive!

Helga: Doi, of course I'm alive! Geez, calm down, Pheebs! Cold shower!

Phoebe: Sorry...I was so worried! I thought you were...were...!

Helga: It's okay. I missed you, too.

Mrs. Heyerdahl: Oh, you poor dear...are you alright?

Mrs. Lloyd: Goodness – you're a mess!

Helga: Hmph...well, I wasn't exactly lodging in the Hilton these last couple of days...

Nadine: Were you really in the jungle by yourself?

Sheena: That must've been awful!

Helga: It was no picnic, I'll tell you that. But I wasn't alone; Arnold was with me.

Rhonda: Arnold? (_scoffs_) Sounds like a nightmare come true for you.

Helga: You watch your mouth, princess! For your information, Arnold was the one that saved me from that gold-toothed gorilla out there. If it wasn't for him, I'd be stinking up this cramped cell a long time ago!

Rhonda: And yet here you are.

_Helga opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, merely sighing. She then detects the faint sound of crying. Helga and the others divert their attention to one of the corners of the shack, where Lila is sitting alone on a crate, facing the wall. _

Helga: (_whispers_) What's with Miss Sunshine?

Phoebe: (_whispers_) She's been like that ever since we were captured.

_Helga cautiously approaches Lila, who only notices her when Helga places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lila turns her head slowly and looks at Helga, tears streaming down her face._

Lila: I'm scared...

Helga: Hey...hey. It's okay...

_Lila grabs onto Helga and breaks down crying._

Lila: I want to go home.

_Not sure what else to do, Helga tries to comfort Lila by patting her on the back. Mrs. Heyerdaul and Mrs. Lloyd come to Lila's side and try to calm her down, while Helga rejoins the rest of the girls._

Rhonda: So...what now?

Helga: (_sighs_) I don't know. I just hope Arnold has a plan.

* * *

_Around the same time as Helga, Arnold is thrown into another cell located within the fort, this one holding some of the male students and chaperones. Gerald greets his best friend and they do their secret handshake._

Gerald: Long time no see.

Arnold: Likewise. Is everyone here?

Gerald: Just us guys. The girls are locked up somewhere else. What do you think they're going to do with us?

Arnold: Your guess is as good as mine.

Mr. Johanssen: All we know is that they keep talking about this thing called the "Green Eyes", whatever that is.

_Arnold and Gerald look at each other. An angry Mr. Phillips punches the wall._

Mr. Phillips: I don't care about any of that! I wanna know what those no-good punks did with my son!

_Right on cue, the door opens again, and this time Sid and Stinky spill onto the floor._

Mr. Phillips: Sid, you're okay!...Where's the camera I bought you?

Arnold: And where's Harold?

* * *

_Cut to the interior of La Sombra's shack. Around the time of Helga's tirade, Harold took the opportunity to sneak away unnoticed. Cut to Harold inside La Sombra's shack within the fort, staring wide-eyed at what appears to be some sort of roasted animal resting on the table. Harold pokes the meal and laughs giddily to himself, hardly believing his extraordinarily good luck. He rips off one of the legs with the butcher's knife resting beside the roast and is about to partake in the feast, when he hears someone fumbling with the door. Immediately he ducks and crawls to a darkened corner of the shack. The door opens and in walks La Sombra, followed by Stonewall and a few of both of their men. La Sombra is still admiring the amulet as Stonewall proceeds to toot his own horn, so to speak._

Stonewall: Not bad there, eh Somby? You got the boy and the loot, and all under 48 hours. Pretty good, if I do say so myself.

La Sombra: Yes. You've done well, Stonewall.

_La Sombra walks to the wall opposite the door and unlocks a wooden chest with a key hanging around his neck. After a moment of silence, Stonewall clears his throat._

Stonewall: So, uh...sounds like "mission accomplished" to me. I'll be taking my payment now, if you don't mind...

_La Sombra turns to look at Stonewall sharply._

La Sombra: What payment? Your service to me has yet to be completed.

Stonewall: What are going on about? I got you your bloody trinket, didn't I? That was the deal, Somby: me and my men would help you search for this bloody Green Eye treasure, and here it is! Never mind all that other incidental lurk we've been doing for you – the kidnappings, the ransoms...What more do you want?

La Sombra: My friend...this is only the tip of the iceberg. The real treasure awaits us.

Stonewall: This is unacceptable! Now, I've been busting a gut in this forsaken jungle for much longer than I'd like to recall and...well, that's it! I'm putting my foot down. I demand payment!

_The other Australian thugs in the room grumble in agreement. La Sombra slams his fist down on the desk._

La Sombra: You'll not see a dime until I've set foot _Templo_ _de Los Ojos Verdes!_

Stonewall: Well...what about those Yankee tourists? You're just gonna let 'em rot until you find this blasted Temple?

_There is a loud belch and the others are alerted of Harold presence. They track Harold down and surround him, and he can merely chuckle and smile, waving nervously._

* * *

_The door opens yet again, and this time it is Harold that is tossed inside the cell. His face is covered with some sort of sauce. Everyone looks at him in confusion as he casually licks his fingers._

Gerald: Where were _you_?

Sid: You look like you lost a fight with a compost heap.

Harold: Is that any way to talk to the guy who's going to save all our hides? (_belches_) I just took a major risk trying to get important information back to you guys.

Arnold: What kind of information?

Harold: They just told me that they got what they wanted and that they don't need us anymore.

Sid: They don't..._need_ us anymore?

Harold: Yah. That scary looking guy with the gold tooth said something about "trimming the fat". So I guess they'll be letting us go tomorrow.

Sid: "Trim the fat"...? Oh man...oh man...!

Arnold: Harold...I don't think that's what he meant.

Gerald: Harold...how could you be so stupid?

Harold: What?

_Sid leans over and whispers something in Harold's ear. As he does, Harold goes pale and gulps._

Harold: Oh man...I hadn't thought of that...now I got a tummy ache...

* * *

_La Sombra picks up the sharp butcher knife and stabs it into the table with conviction. Stonewall looks at the knife and instantly goes sober._

Stonewall: You're bluffing.

La Sombra: When have I ever bluffed?

Stonewall: I didn't sign up for this...This wasn't part of the deal, Somby!

_Stonewall and the other Aussies stand up to challenge La Sombra, but La Sombra's cronies retaliate by pulling out their weapons._

La Sombra: Don't test me, Stonewall. If you want your payment, you'll dance to my tune.

_Stonewall stares down La Sombra for what seems like an eternity._ _Finally he turns to exit the room._

Stonewall: Come on, you blokes!

_Stonewall waves his arm and exits the shack; his Australian men follow._

Stonewall: (_to one of his men_) Who does he think he is...sitting there all high and mighty like some bloody king...what kind of king roasts a Capybara, I ask you? Like eating a giant rat...!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Harold is getting sick and once again takes refuge in one of the corners of the shack._

Harold: Oh...I shouldn't have eat so much of that roast...

Sid: Serves you right for going all Benedict eggs on us!

Gerald: That's Benedict Arnold you're thinking of, Sid.

Stinky: I don't think so – I'm pretty sure it was Harold that ratted us out.

Gerald: (_shakes head_) Never mind.

Mr. Johanssen: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Mr. Horowitz: Me too - we've got to get out of here!

Mr. Phillips: Oh yeah? And how are we supposed to do that? They've got goons scattered all over the place!

Arnold: I think our first problem is figuring out how to get out of this cell.

Gerald: Any ideas?

_Arnold places his hand on his chin and ponders for a moment. His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of Eugene sneezing._

Eugene: Excuse me.

Mr. Horowitz: It's okay, son. Looks to me like we're all allergic to captivity.

Arnold: Wait a minute! I think I've got an idea!

_Cut to the exterior of the male cell, as one of La Sombra's cronies walk by. He is suddenly alerted by the sound of hacking and wheezing. Mr. Johanssen approaches the barred windows of the cell and calls out to the guard._

Guard: What is that noise?

Mr. Johannssen: Come quick! There's a boy in here having an asthma attack!

_The guard enters the cell and spots Eugene sitting in the center of the cell, grasping his throat in one hand and a handkerchief in another. The guard angrily approaches him._

Guard: Keep it down!

Eugene: (_hoarsely_) I'm okay...(_in normal voice_)...but you're not.

_Mr. Johanssen and Mr. Phillips tackle the guard. Cut to an exterior shot of the cell again, with sounds of struggle being heard from within. Mr. Johannssen approaches the entrance (which had been carelessly left open by the guard) and quickly scans the immediate area before waving everyone out. They all separate, stealthily avoiding the nearby guards and the searchlights which periodically sweep the area._

_In a third cell within the fort (where Mr. Simmons, Mr. Heyerdahl, and the remaining students of the class – Iggy, Joey, Park, Lorenzo, Curly_ –_ are being held), the door is opened by Mr. Phillips._

Mr. Phillips: Anyone order a break-out?

_Cut to the cell with the female students, who are all fast asleep, save for Helga. She's hears a voice from outside the cell and approaches the cell window, where she is face-to-face with Arnold._

Helga: Arnold!

Arnold: Don't worry – we're busting you out of here.

_Gerald opens the door, which wakes up the others._ _Eventually, everyone files out._

Arnold: Follow Gerald and he'll lead you to the others.

Helga: Where are you going?

Arnold: There's something I still need to do. I'll catch up with you, okay?

_Arnold leaves the group and searches out La Sombra's chambers. Helga swoons. _

_Gerald's group converges with Mr. Phillips' group at the corner of the fort, where there is a blind spot that the searchlights can't reach. There is a tall ladder leaning on the wall of the fort, leading to the upper level. Mr. Phillips scratches the back of his head and looks upward, dubiously._

Mr. Phillips: I hate heights...

Curly:...and I have vertigo...!

Lorenzo: Gerald, are you sure about this?

Gerald: Look, Arnold said that we should meet here until he returns! As far as I know, this is the only way out of here.

Helga: Criminy...so typical that we'd entrust our lives with one of Football-head's loopy schemes...(_under her breath_) Arnold...where are you?

_Cut to the interior of La Sombra's hut. Arnold gingerly opens the door, careful not to make it squeak, and tiptoes inside. To his left, alongside the wall, stands a bed, where La Sombra is slumbering, snoring loudly; on the right hangs a ring of keys, dangling from a hook protruding out of the wall. Against the wall opposite the entrance stands the wooden chest. Arnold quietly tiptoes towards the right wall, toward the key ring. He is careful not to jangle the keys as he removes them from the hook, but as he takes a step backwards, his foot lands upon a loose wooden board, which creaks particularly loudly. La Sombra snorts and stirs in his sleep, and Arnold immediately ducks to the ground. La Sombra grumbles something in Spanish, but otherwise does not wake up. Arnold tiptoes over to the chest; he fumbles with the keys as quietly as possible and systematically tries each one until he finds the correct key which matches the keyhole._

_Meanwhile, the group is starting to get restless. Finally, impatience gets the best of Harold and he starts to climb the ladder._

Gerald: (whispers) Harold! What are you doing? I told you to wait!

Harold: (whispers) This is stupid! If we stand around any longer they're going to capture us anyway! I say go for it!

_A few of the others agree, and soon Harold is followed up the ladder by Joey, Sid, Stinky, Iggy, Curly, and Eugene._

Helga: (whispers) You idiots! You're going to get us all caught!

_But they are already halfway up the ladder. A searchlight sweeps by the ladder, then comes back and shines on the hapless Curly. He looks into the light and starts to sweat, panicking. He looks down and suddenly everything starts to spin in his head._

Mr. Heyerdahl: Look out! He's going to fall!

Rhonda: Oh my gosh, Curly!

_Curly passes out and falls over, knocking Eugene off the ladder along with him. As Eugene falls, he lets out a loud shriek, which of course alerts the other guards in the area of his presence._

_At this point, Arnold has tried all of the keys, but none of them has fit the lock.. He looks at the snoring La Sombra and notices the single key hanging around his neck on a chain. Arnold creeps over to La Sombra and very carefully attempts to lift the chain over La Sombra's head. All the while, Arnold is sweating, and a drop of sweat falls from his nose and lands square on La Sombra's forehead. He squints in his sleep and Arnold holds his breath, praying that he doesn't open his eyes._

La Sombra:_ Mi amor...zzzz_

_Arnold lets out a silent sigh of relief and goes back to the chest to unlock it._

_Inside, there are a lot of items of considerable value (including Sid's camera, Rhonda's phone, etc.), but Arnold is only concerned about finding the amulet. Eventually he finds it amongst the other treasures in the chest, but as he reaches for it, siren goes off outside. Without a second thought, he grabs the amulet runs out of the hut. He tries to join the rest of the group, but is horrified to see that they have already been apprehended by the guards. A rough hand is placed on his shoulder and spins him around. It is La Sombra, who is not at all pleased. He looks at Arnold with hateful eyes and extends an open palm towards him._

La Sombra: The amulet..._por favor_.

_But Arnold shrugs La Sombra's hand away and gives him a challenging gaze right back_.

Arnold: If you want it back, you'll have to take it from me by force.

La Sombra: As you wish...foolish boy...

_La Sombra draws the weapon from his belt and lifts it over his head. Arnold braces himself. Helga sees what's going on and breaks through the thugs to get to him._

Helga: Arnold!

_Suddenly, the siren stops. Helga stops in place. There is a rhythmic beat emanating through the air. La Sombra lowers his weapon and looks around in confusion. At the same time, dawn is simultaneously breaking. A bright sliver of light seeps through the horizon, momentarily blinding those within the fort. The men on the upper level of the fort seem to instantaneously collapse. The silhouettes of several individuals emerge in their place. The rhythmic beating becomes louder. Suddenly the entire perimeter of Fortress de la Muerte is surrounded by these mysterious newcomers. One of such individuals raises a staff in the air, and the light catches it in such a way that the area is awash in emerald brilliance from the jewel resting on top. There is a loud, shrill war cry, and the newcomers descend upon the area like a plague._

_An airborne bola strikes La Sombra , knocking the weapon out of his hand. He holds his hand in pain looks to his nearby colleague for assistance._

La Sombra: Stonewall! Don't just stand there, you fool - take care of him for me!

_Stonewall looks at the cutlass on the ground and kicks it away with his foot. Angrily, La Sombra makes a move for his weapon, but a group of Australian men surround him brandishing their own weapons. _

Stonewall: Wouldn't do that if I were you, mate. Party's over.

_La Sombra scowls. Stonewall runs up onto the raised platform and brandishes his cutlass high in the air._

Stonewall: Come on, men! We've been pushed around by these two-bit river pirates for far too long! Now's our chance to claim what's rightfully ours! _Ozzie Ozzie Ozzie!_

Men: _Oi oi oi!_

_The Australian men cheer and proceed to mutiny on the fort._

_Meanwhile, La Sombra's men are being overwhelmed by rocks and slings flying from every conceivable direction. The assailants take to dismantling the main gate, and eventually it topples over, allowing what appear to be an army of emerald-adorned natives to storm the area._

_For the most part, the students and the chaperones try to stay out of the fray, but Helga is so fired up that she snatches the closest available weapon (a sling) and tries to join in on the fight._ _She swings it recklessly, knocking several of La Sombra's men into submission._

_At some point, however, she is cornered by five of La Sombra's men. She tries to ward them off with her weapon, but they inch closer and closer so that the situation seems hopeless._

_Suddenly, Helga spots a familiar face amongst the crowd, standing atop one of the shacks. He's dressed like the other natives, save for a few noticeable differences: this particular warrior is shirtless, barefoot and adorned in black and green warpaint, but is wearing black pants, glasses, and a pink bandana is wrapped around his forehead. On his stomach is a tattoo resembling the sun. In his right hand he's holding a staff, planted on the roof. Helga lowers her arm and her weapon drops, as does her jaw in disbelief._

Helga: BRAINY?

_Brainy lets out a war cry and, using the staff, leaps off the roof towards the five men. One by one the men go down as Brainy jabs, defends, and evades against the onslaught, until finally they are reduced to an unconscious heap before Helga's feet. Brainy wipes his brow as he wheezes and looks at Helga just in time to see her embrace him in an unexpected hug._

Helga: Brainy, that was incredible!

_Stunned by the sudden physical contact with Helga, Brainy passes out on the ground._

Helga: Uh...Brainy?

_At last, the onslaught seems too much for Fortress de la Muerte, and many of La Sombra's thugs are either overwhelmed and apprehended, or forced to retreat through the gate. Stonewall and his men, as well as the captives, cheer in victorious jubilation, while the natives let out a victory cry. _

_Unfortunately, everyone is too distracted to notice La Sombra grab Arnold by the hand and drag him to a nearby jeep._

Arnold: Hey! Let me go!

_La Sombra throws Arnold in the passenger seat, quickly gets behind the wheel and drives away through the opening of the fort. The jeep sails recklessly through the jungle, the trees zipping by in a blur. La Sombra looks over his shoulder and laughs raucously, proud of his clean getaway. This proves a costly mistake, for when he looks straight ahead, he notices a falling tree that he is racing towards at top speed. La Sombra steers wildly and slams on the breaks, but still hits the fallen tree at an alarming speed. The jeep is totaled and La Sombra is knocked out cold; Arnold is ejected from the vehicle and sails several feet outwards, rolling down a hill and into the mudpit below._

* * *

_Arnold awakes several minutes later, drenched head to toe in mud and lying on his back in the muddy ditch. Arnold is startled, as the first thing he sees are two strangers wearing large tribal masks, one male and one female. Initially he is frightened and tempted to escape until he realizes they are there to assist him. The male masked stranger is holding his head up, while the masked female tends to his wounds with items from a pouch she is wearing at her side._

Arnold: Where am I?...Who are you...?

_Neither of the strangers reply, but the female mask-wearer covers their eye region of the mask briefly with her hands, then makes a zip motion near the mouth area._

Arnold: Oh. I get it. You're not supposed to talk to me.

_The female stranger points to the nose on the mask. She then makes an o-shape gesture with their hand at the mouth area of their mask, signalling that she want Arnold to open his mouth. Arnold does so and the stranger gives him some sort of food. As he eats, he notices the contents of the pouch, including a few green-feathered blowdarts._

Arnold: ...Are you...who I think you are?

_Again, the strangers don't reply. The male masked stranger helps Arnold to his feet._

Arnold: You're...You're with the Green Eyes...aren't you? That's great because...I came all the way here to find you and...no, wait!

_The masked strangers split and run in opposite directions, away from Arnold. He tries to chase after one of them, but slips and falls back into the mud._

Arnold: Please...don't leave me! I really need your help! I came here to find my parents...they left on a mission ten years ago to help your people! Look! (_brandishes his amulet_)...But everything's been going wrong...first I get lost in the jungle, then my class gets taken hostage by the pirates...and when this is all over I'll be lucky to even catch a glimpse of any other Green Eyes, much less my parents...This whole trip was a disaster...and to top it all off...I don't even know if you can understand me.

Female:...We understand you.

_Arnold looks up._

Arnold: You speak English.

_The female mask-wearer slowly approaches Arnold, her arm gripped tightly over an item she's wearing around her neck. Arnold notices a tiny glimmer of gold clutched between her fingers._

Arnold: Hey...you've got an amulet just like mine.

_Arnold gets to his feet. At this point the rain starts to fall, rinsing the mud away from Arnold's face. Arnold approaches the masked stranger. The woman reaches her other hand out to Arnold's face, slowly caressing it. His hand reaches for the mask and very slowly, pulls it back, over her head. _

_Arnold's eyes meet with two similar, familiar eyes, now welling with tears. Arnold stares into the woman's eyes, and his eyes begin to fill with tears as well._

Arnold:...You're...?

_The woman completely removes the mask, revealing her face. It is Stella, Arnold's mother. A wide-eyed Arnold runs his fingers briefly through her brown braided hair, as though to make sure that she's not an illusion– a few strands sticks to her face, partially due to the rain, partially from her tears._

Arnold:...mom...?..._Mom...!_

_Unable to contain himself, Arnold embraces her as tears stream down his face. Stella spins him around in her arms._

Stella:...my little boy...my beautiful little boy...!

_Arnold looks and realizes that the male mask-wearer has also returned. He also pulls off his mask and drops it on the ground, revealing the same green eyes, but also blonde hair and a face resembling that of a young Grandpa Phil. _

Arnold: Dad...?

Miles: Arnold...Is it you...is it really you...?

Arnold: DAD!

_Arnold leaves his mothers embrace, runs towards Miles and literally leaps into his arms, driving them both into the mud._

Miles: ARNOLD!

Arnold: DAD!

_Stella rushes to join them and falls in the mud as well, where together they all hug. Tears stream down Miles face as he embraces his son._

Miles: I can't believe you're here...I can't believe I'm holding you in my arms right now..

Arnold: I know...it's like a dream come true...

Stella: No...I've held you a million times over in my dreams...Even dreams never feel this real. Dreams end. This is like...

Arnold: Like a miracle?

Stella: (_squeezes Arnold tightly_) Yes...a miracle. You're our little miracle, Arnold...

_Arnold loses himself in the embrace of Stella and Miles, his estranged mother and father, and the three of them celebrate their reunion as the sky cries tears of joy along with them._

_End of Part 12!_

_(Special thanks to the beta-readers for this chapt__er: Orange Dreams__ and Ashen-Star-Eclipse)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Part 13_

_Everything has since calmed down at Fortress de la Muerte. Most of La Sombra's thugs have been apprehended and tied down, with newly-appointed leader Stonewall overseeing the operations. Cautiously, Mr. Simmons once again approaches Stonewall to get filled in on the situation._

Mr. Simmons: So, uh...(_clears throat_)...if I'm to understand correctly, we're free to go?

Stonewall: That's right, mate. To be perfectly honest, this whole kidnapping business? Not really my cup of tea. I was just in it for the loot. No hard feelings, mate?

Mr. Simmons: Uh, sure...

_Stonewall shakes Mr. Simmons hand vigorously and walks off to tend to his men. Mr. Simmons attempts to collect himself and stands on the raised platform so that he can get the group's attention._

Mr. Simmons: Everyone, let's do a head count.

_As Mr. Simmons makes sure that everyone's accounted for, Gerald discreetly approaches Helga._

Gerald: Hey – where's Arnold?

Helga: Why are you asking me, _Geraldo_? I'm not the football-head's keeper...!

Mr. Simmons: Wait a minute – has anybody seen Arnold?

Stinky: Hey! Lookie over yonder!

_Stinky points out a figure approaching the fort. As the figure gets closer, it is revealed to be Arnold, accompanied by Stella and Miles. Mr. Simmons smiles and greets the newcomers politely, shaking their hands._

Mr. Simmons: Hello. Thank you for finding Arnold.

Miles: Well...it was actually Arnold that found us.

Mr. Simmons: I beg your pardon?

Arnold: Mr. Simmons...I'd like you to meet Stella and Miles...my parents.

_The entire group gasps in shock. Miles tries to diffuse the moment by taking Arnold in his arms and messing up his hair._

Miles:...and, if you don't mind, we'd like to accompany our son as chaperones for the remainder of this field trip.

Stella: Arnold's told us that your camp has been destroyed. You can stay with us until you have a suitable means of returning to the mainland.

Mr. Simmons: Oh, thank you so much! (_to crowd_) People, make sure you have all of your belongings, we'll be leaving shortly!

_And so, with suitcases and other supplies in tow, Arnold's parents lead the group out of the fort and into the jungle, with the Green Eyes walking alongside them._

Arnold: You've got to tell me everything! What's it like living with the Green Eyes? What are _they_ like? How many are left? Can you speak their language...?

Miles: Whoa! Slow down there, buddy!

Arnold: Sorry – I'm just so excited! I've got a million questions!

Stella: And they'll all be answered when we reach the temple.

_After about a half hour of walking, Arnold's parents lead the group to a small clearing, devoid of any trees. In the center of the clearing stands a small stone statue, with an eye shape carved into the rock. Arnold, Stella and Miles go ahead of the group and approach the stone._

Miles: Care to do the honours?

_Arnold smiles and nods. He takes his amulet and sticks it briefly in the carved portion of the statue. The ground suddenly shakes underneath their feet and the three of them back up as the ground gives way to reveal a stone stairway leading down into the earth. At the same time, the stone statue rose from the ground to reveal that it is part of a more complex structure, the visible portion representing the orb atop a staff, carried by a stone Green-Eyes. _

_Arnold and the others descend the stairway to the underground. At first it is pitch black, but as they go down farther, torches ablaze in green flame line the walls and light the way until finally they reach the bottom. They continue down a narrow stone corridor that eventually opens up, becoming the entrance to an ancient Mesopotamian city. Mr. Simmons' class and the chaperones are speechless, awestruck at the beautiful and the immense structures co-existing in this Underworld paradise. As they walk by, the nearby Green Eyes stop and stare. A female Green Eyes inhabitant approaches the group and bows. Miles shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._

Miles: Heh...hope you don't mind – we brought a little company.

Stella (_to the group_): She will lead you all to the living quarters. There you can all freshen up and have a place to stay for the night.

Mrs. Lloyd: Finally – it's been AGES since I've had a nice shower!

_Mr. Simmons and the others murmur their agreement and follow the woman. Arnold stays behind with Stella and Miles and they continue onward until they are greeted by the Green Eyes Elder. At his feet sits Abner, who races at top speed towards Arnold. Arnold picks Abner up and is licked several times in the face._

Arnold: Hey there, boy! I've missed you too!

Miles: NO WAY! Abner! I can't believe you brought him with you!

Stella: (_jabs Miles with elbow_) Your father wanted to barbecue the poor thing at our wedding.

Miles: That was Dad's idea!

_Stella pets Abner on the head, but when Miles goes to do the same, Abner snorts in defiance and turns his head away. Miles sighs and throws his hands up in defeat._

Miles: I can't win.

Stella: Arnold, this is Xiocese. He is the high-priest and leader of the Green Eyes.

_Xiocese the Elder takes Arnold's hand and kisses it, then bows._

Elder: My lord...we graciously awaited your arrival.

_He leads Arnold and his parents to a nearby stone temple, where inside, there is a throne leaning against the wall opposite the entrance. The Elder stands before the throne and faces the others._

Elder: I'm sure you have many questions.

Arnold: Yes, I-

Elder: That is good. And they shall be answered...right after the blessing.

Arnold:...the blessing?

_Stella and Miles kneel before the Elder, and Arnold does the same. The Elder clears his throat in a grand, austere fashion, and then starts to chant in another language, tapping each of them in succession with his staff. The three close their eyes as the Elder blesses Arnold's return. He prays...and he prays...and he prays..._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another section of Templo de Los Ojos Verdes, the girls of Mr. Simmons' class are lounging about in one of the city's many private quarters. Helga is separate from the other girls, reclining on a stone chair on the opposite end of the room , while Brainy (aka Xutl) is braiding her hair._

Helga: Llama-boy, you really are a godsend...

_As Helga gets up to inspect Brainy's handiwork in the mirror, she passes by Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe, and Nadine, who are sitting in a circle atop pillows. Rhonda sighs dreamily._

Rhonda: Isn't it romantic...it's like something out of a fairy tale!

Phoebe: What do you suppose the odds are that Arnold would find his parents in the same location we would have our field trip?

Rhonda: A million to one, Phoebe, a million to one! I'm sure of it!

_Helga secretly smirks to her reflection in the mirror._

Sheena: Do you think Arnold will stay with his parents in the jungle?

Rhonda: Well, of course - why wouldn't he? I mean, back home he's basically a nobody, but in _this_ place he's treated like royalty! They practically worship him! It just makes sense for him to stay.

Nadine: Yeah, I guess you're right.

_The four girls stand up and exit the room. Struck with that suddenly realization, Helga suddenly becomes very somber. As the last girl departs, there is a loud "PFFT!" noise and Helga's hairdo poofs out of shape._

* * *

_At last the Elder has finished the blessing. By now, Abner is asleep in the corner, and Arnold and his parents groan as they get back to their feet, as they had been kneeling for a very long time. The Elder sits on the throne._

Elder: So...what is it you would like to know?

Arnold: Well...a lot of things. Eduardo had told me about the Green Eyes, but he never mentioned how dangerous it's gotten in the jungle.

Elder: Life has always been treacherous in San Lorenzo, but it has gotten particularly dire these last ten years.

Stella: In fact, the close call with our arrival was only the beginning of the troubles.

_FLASHBACK ALERT – Cut to ten years in the past, shortly after the plane crash. Eduardo is led into the jungle blindfolded by Stella and Miles. At one point he removes the blindfold, only to find that he's alone in the jungle. He walks away as Stella and Miles watch while standing on a high branch of a nearby tree._

Miles: (_voiceover_) Shortly after we rescued him, Eduardo had a confession. La Sombra had intended to use Eduardo as a means to get rid of us. But Eduardo was too good-natured to turn his back on his friends, so he disobeyed his orders. When La Sombra got word of our return to the jungle, he planted a bomb on the plane in order to eliminate us all at once.

Stella: (_voiceover_) For a while, he thought his plan had worked, and he went about his goal to uncover the secrets of the Green Eyes. What he didn't count on was the two of us defending those secrets.

Miles: (_voiceover_) Whenever he'd get an inch, we'd be there to push him right back where he started.

_Cut to a scene where La Sombra stumbles upon an altar of the Green Eyes, housing an emerald statue. Just as La Sombra reaches out for the treasure, he is distracted by something behind him. He turns around to inspect the situation, but as he does, Stella appears, dangling upside-down from the open hole in the ceiling, and snatches it up, before disappearing again through the same hole. La Sombra turns back around to see the statue missing and yells in frustration, shaking his fist in the air._

Stella: (_voiceover_) In the meantime, we remained in the jungle, taught the Green Eyes English, and how to better defend themselves against La Sombra.

Miles: (_voiceover_) But La Sombra was getting desperate. He was determined to find the home of the Green Eyes, even if it meant taking over all of San Lorenzo.

Stella: (_voiceover_) And that's exactly what he did.

_Fast forward to a scene where La Sombra and his men are raiding a small village on the island, the same village Arnold and Helga had previously spent the night._

Miles: (_voiceover_) To La Sombra it didn't matter if the inhabitants knew the whereabouts of the Green Eyes. He figured that with every life he destroyed, he was just one step closer to his goal.

_La Sombra smiles evilly as he holds a torch to a hut and sets it on fire. The owners of the hut, a poor family consisting of a woman holding an infant and two young children, stand outside and watch, terrified, as their home burns to the ground._

Miles: (_voiceover_) It wasn't long before he drove everyone off the island. But still, he was no closer to uncovering the secret of the Green Eyes. As a side interest, he ran a criminal ring on San Lorenzo, kidnapping unsuspecting tourists and ambitious scientists who were foolish enough to caution a trip to the island to learn more about the Green Eyes. Through threats and ransoms, he was able to fund his efforts by exploiting his victims. And his power and influence grew.

_Cut to Fortress de la Muerte being built, with La Sombra overseeing construction._

Stella: (_voiceove__r_) He even went as far as to hire a group of Australian mercenaries to do his dirty work. We're not sure what La Sombra is plotting next. All we know for certain is this: as long as La Sombra's on the loose, no place in San Lorenzo is safe.

_End flashback._

Elder: But thank goodness you are here! Your return to the jungle means that the prophecy is coming to pass!

Miles: Elder...

Arnold: The prophecy?

Elder: Yes; as our most revered being of worship – the Mountain God, our only reason for leaving the inner sanctum of this holy temple – it is your duty to reclaim your title as ruler of the Green Eyes. You are to guide your people to the next millennium, into prosperity.

Stella: Elder, don't you think that Arnold's a little young to take on such responsibility? Besides, Arnold isn't staying; he's going back to Hillwood with his class.

Arnold: Don't you mean 'we'? You're coming back with me...right?

Miles: Arnold...we ….

Stella: We can't. We have a special obligation to the Green Eyes.

Arnold: What? But what about your obligation to _me_? I'm your _son_! Can't you make an exception? Just one trip, to see Grandma and Grandpa? They miss you so much..._I_ miss you...!

Miles: Arnold...

Arnold: Then I'll stay. I've went through all this trouble just to find you. Now I finally do and...I'm not going back to Hillwood. Don't you want me to stay?

Stella: (_hugs Arnold_) Of course we do! It's just that...maybe you should take more time to think it over.

Elder: (_stands up_) A wise decision. In the meantime, perhaps we should retire to the main grounds. A feast is being held in Arnold's honor.

Stella: Right, we'll talk more about it later.

_Stella and Miles get to their feet and help Arnold up, who is slightly disappointed that they can't continue the conversation, but exits the building and follows the Elder to the main grounds. Along the way, he spots Helga, just as she is exiting one of the buildings. Her expression is blank, as though she is lost in thought. Arnold waves to her, but she doesn't seem to see him. Miles jabs him playfully._

Miles: Oooh...who's that? She your girlfriend, Arnold?

Arnold: (blushes) What? No! That's Helga, my classmate. We just spent a lot of time together these last couple of days.

Stella: Oh...she seems sad.

Arnold: Yeah...Maybe I should go over and talk to her...

_But before Arnold can take even two steps, he is ambushed by a crowd of cheering Green Eyes._

Elder: Behold! Here is your Mountain God! Let us away to the festivities!

_The crowd lifts Arnold in the air and carries him the rest of the way to the main grounds. Stella and Miles look at each other and smile warmly, then follow the procession to where the festivities have already started, and will continue for several hours until the late hours of the night. The chaperones and students enjoy themselves, as there is singing and dancing and food, and some of the Green Eyes perform dance rituals. They pull Stella, Miles, and Arnold into a dance in the middle of a large circle of people, and they laugh and have a good time. _

Lila: Wow, I've never seen Arnold so happy.

Eugene: I know – he fits in so naturally here.

_Helga watches a while from the sidelines, but eventually leaves the group to be alone. She goes to a deserted section of the city and sits on the steps brooding silently to herself. She reaches for her locket, then remembers she lost it awhile back; she sighs despondently. She sees a shadow behind her and grumbles, annoyed._

Helga: Great. I can't even sulk in peace around here...

_The shadow belonged to Arnold, who sits down beside her._

Helga: Arnold! Wha-what are you doing here?

Arnold: I wanted to see you. You've been awfully distant lately. Is something the matter?

Helga: Distant? Uh...well...(_scoffs_,_ stands up_)...this shouldn't be about me.. You're the man of the hour. You found what you were looking for. You got your parents back, the whole Green Eyes tribe is chanting your name. Everything should be perfect for you.

Arnold: Yeah, but...

_Arnold's eyes wander over to a nearby statue of a young woman in a flowing robe, holding a bowl up to the heavens. He approaches the statue to get a closer look.  
_

Arnold: Hey, that statue kinda looks like you, Helga.

Helga: Huh? Oh yeah...that's that Coyolxauhqui goddess of theirs. They think I'm her. Good thing too, or I'd never be able to convince them to come out of hi-

_Helga covers her mouth with her hand, realizing that she had revealed too much. Arnold turns away from the statue to look at her._

Arnold: What?

Helga: Nothing! I didn't say anything...!

Arnold: Yes you did. You just said that the Green Eyes thought you were a god. That you've met them! You even mentioned the goddess's name.

Helga: Oh...well...I made it up.

Arnold: Oh come on – _Coyolxauhqui_? A little unlikely you would think that up on the fly.

Helga: Uh...

Arnold: Helga...is there something you're not telling me?

Helga: Well...

Arnold: Helga...!

Helga: _Grr_...alright! Criminy! Yes! I admit it! I overheard you reading your parents diary that one night and I...I blackmailed Wartz into funding this crazy trip to San Lorenzo. I felt bad – I wanted to help you!

Arnold: Wait...so you did all of this...for _me_?

Helga: That's right, football-head, and I'd do it all again too if I had the chance!

Arnold: But...why? You don't even like me.

_Helga turns away from Arnold in silence._

Arnold: So...you _do_ like me?

Helga: **NO**! Of course not! I hate your squirrelly little guts!

Arnold: Then why help me? Helga, right now you're not making any sense.

Helga: No, YOU'RE the one not making any sense! You finally find your parents after being estranged from them for a freakin' decade, and instead of catching up on lost time, all you want to do is harass and give me the third degree! What difference does it make, football-head?

Arnold: I just want to know why on earth someone would go through so much trouble for someone they claim to hate, without an ulterior motive?

Helga: I...(_exasperated sigh_)_...I can't tell you_...!

Arnold: Is it because you're unable to tell me? Or is it because you don't _want_ to tell me? Because...it sounds to me like you're afraid of something, Helga. I don't know what that something is...I wish I knew...but right now it's just the two of us here. So whatever it is...you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. What are you so afraid of?

_Arnold puts a comforting hand on Helga's back as he speaks. Helga looks at Arnold, who smiles at her innocently in return. But rather than smile back, Helga gives him a very nasty scowl._

Helga: Oh...just forget it! You don't get it and you never _will_ get it!

_Helga pushes Arnold to the ground and runs off, unwilling to let Arnold see the tears well up in her eyes. Defeated, Arnold ascends the stairs and exits the area, leaving Helga alone again; right on cue, she senses a familiar wheezing down the back of her neck. She wipes her eyes and scowls._

Helga: Not now, Brainy - I'm not in the mood!

_But this time Brainy shakes her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees the distraught look on his face._

Helga: Brainy, what's wrong? What is it?

_Brainy grabs Helga by the hand and together they run to a nearby building. They position themselves several feet away from a sacred building, and though it is getting dark, they can make out the silhouette of a shady figure quickly fleeing the scene._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Arnold has rejoined his parents at the feast._

Miles: Hey, buddy – where were you?

Arnold: I was just talking to Helga. It didn't go so well.

Miles: Well, it looks as though you might get a second chance.

Arnold: Huh?

_Arnold turns around and spots Helga running towards him at top speed. She stops to catch her breath when she finally reaches him._

Helga: (_pants_) Arnold...I'm glad I...found you...

Stella: Are you alright? Why were you running?

Helga: (_pants_) Thief...gorilla...llama-boy...!

Arnold: Helga, what are you saying?

_At that moment, the Elder bursts into the middle of the square in a state of panic._

Elder: Stop the celebration! The unthinkable has happened! _La Corazon_ has been stolen!

_Cut to the exterior of the Green Eyes abode. A hooded La Sombra can be seen fleeing the area, La Corazon gripped tightly in his arms._

_End of Part 13!_

_(Special thanks to Ashen-Star-Eclipse for taking the time to beta-read for this chapt__er__)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Part 14_

_Arnold, Stella and Miles follow the Elder into a small sacred shrine located within the temple. They stand and watch as the Elder paces back and forth in front of a bare pedestal._

Elder: Oh, this is bad...this is very, very bad...

Arnold: What's going on?

Elder: I'm afraid that in our fervor to retrieve you, young Arnold, we were careless in keeping ourselves hidden. The river pirate must have infiltrated our private sanctuary and stolen our most precious treasure.

Arnold: La Corazon...?

Elder: Yes. It is the sacred relic of the Green Eyes, the heart of our people. How we could have let it be snatched away by such an unsavory character! La Corazon is life...!

Stella: Don't worry, Elder. We've dealt with La Sombra in the past - we'll bring La Corazon back.

Arnold: And I'm going with you.

Miles: (_to Arnold_) Good idea, Arnold!

Stella: Not a chance.

Miles: (_to Stella_) Right...(_to Arnold_) bad idea, Arnold!

Arnold: But, Mom...!

Stella: Arnold, listen...you don't know La Sombra...you don't know what he's capable of. He's a ruthless monster that will stop at nothing to destroy the Green Eyes and take away everything they hold dear. If anything were to happen to you...

Arnold: Nothing will happen – I promise. Please, let me go with you...!

_Stella looks at Arnold, who gives her a pleading, puppy-dog face. She sighs and smiles warmly at him._

Stella: Alright, you can come.

Elder: You must leave immediately – every second that La Corazon spends outside the safety of the temple walls spells dire consequences for the Green Eyes!

Miles: We're on our way.

_After they prepare for the journey, the family of three meet the elder in the public square of the city, where they are greeted with the roar of the supportive crowd._

Elder: Please be careful.

Miles: Aw, come on, Xio – when have we ever let you down before?

_Arnold peers into the crowd, but one familiar face is noticeably absent._

Miles: Ready, Arnold?

_Arnold snaps out of it and nods, then waves to the others, and the three of them exit Templo de Los Ojos Verdes._

_While outside the temple, the Schwartz family trek through the jungle in a single file, with Miles leading the way, Arnold in the middle, and Stella bringing up the rear. As they progress, however, it is Arnold that ends up leading the way, with Stella and Miles falling significantly behind the longer they walk. At some point Stella stops and leans against a tree, grabbing her chest. Arnold immediately comes to her aid._

Arnold: Mom, are you okay?

Stella: I'm fine. Really.

Arnold: You look so weak…

Stella: It's nothing…it's just…

_Stella grips her chest even harder and kneels down. Concerned, Miles comes to her side as well._

Miles: Honey, are you oka—_gahh_…!

_Stricken with pain, Miles also kneels down._

Arnold: What's going on?

Miles: Arnold…(_groans_)...there's something we haven't told you…

Stella: Ten years ago, when we vowed to save Eduardo's life, we made a promise to the Green Eyes to join them and become part of their tribe.

Arnold: Yeah, I know that. Eduardo told me.

Miles:…what he didn't tell you…was what that commitment would entail….

Stella: To become a part of the Green Eyes, we literally had to give…a part of ourselves.

Arnold: A part of yourself?

Stella: Yes…somehow…as we were initiated into the tribe...our fates became intricately aligned with that of the Green Eye's holy artifact.

Miles: The Green Eyes draw their life force directly from La Corazon…as long as it stays inside of the holy temple...

Arnold: What are you saying?

Miles: The longer La Corazon spends outside the temple walls, the more the life force is diminished..

Stella:…and the longer the life force is diminished…

_Stella groans._

Miles: Long story short…we have to get that artifact back….

Arnold: Is that why you can never leave San Lorenzo?

Miles: Yeah...that's the gist of it...

Arnold: And...if I choose to stay...will I...?

Stella: That's what we're afraid of. That's why...we want you to return to Hillwood with your classmates. We want you to have a full life. You're still young….you have so much to experience…(_groans_)

_Stella outstretches her arm and holds Arnold._

Stella: Our fate has been sealed, Arnold, it's our responsibility, no...our lifelong duty to serve the Green Eyes. We made a promise that we cannot afford to break.

Miles: We want to spend all the time we can with you…while you're here.

Arnold: You guys…

_Arnold and his parents gather in a circle and they hug. When they are finished, Arnold notices that the gem in his necklace is faintly glowing._

Arnold: Look!

Miles: The necklace must responding to the presence of La Corazon.

_Arnold points the necklace around, hoping to get a better reading. He moves around a bit, then pauses as the necklace blinks rapidly when he points it at a tall mountain several meters away._

Stella: Looks like we find our thief. Let's go.

_In no time, they reach the foot of the mountain. Arnold looks up and marvels at its sheer height._

Arnold: So La Sombra's somewhere on this mountain?

Miles: Actually, it's a volcano. But it's dormant; it hasn't erupted in years.

Stella: Lucky for us.

_Stella begins to scale the mountain and Arnold and Miles do the same, following after her. They reach the first ledge, a ridge in the side of the dormant volcano, and Arnold's amulet goes off like crazy. Nearby they spy a tiny cave._

Stella: This must be it.

_They enter the cave and walk for a bit until they find themselves a the top of a winding staircase. At the bottom of the staircase, they find themselves in a dark lair, lit only by the light of their amulets. There are two rows of tombs along each end of the chamber, and a cool breeze blows from an unknown source._

Arnold: This is...?

Miles: A crypt where the Green Eyes bury their dead. It's a very sacred place; only a chosen few of the living are allowed inside.

Arnold: But why would La Sombra want to raid a crypt...?

Stella: Miles, look out!

_La Sombra appears from out of the shadows and swings his cutlass, narrowly missing Miles. In retaliation, Stella kicks the weapon out of his hand and goes to Miles side. La Sombra growls and is only visible due to the faintly luminescent La Corazon clutched in his arm.._

La Sombra: You three have meddled in my affairs for the last time!

_Stella lunges for La Corazon, just as La Sombra tries to pull it out of her reach. But La Sombra accidentally drops the artifact, and as it hits the ground, Stella and Miles simultaneously buckle in pain. La Sombra notices this, and as he walks over to where La Corazon had fallen, he places his foot on the item, and presses down, as if he is squashing an insect. This causes unbearable pain for Stella and Miles, and they can do nothing but collapse on the crypt floor. Arnold watches in horror as La Sombra not only desecrates La Corazon, but is literally killing his parents._

Arnold: Stop it!

_La Sombra ignores Arnold's plea and grins evilly, exposing his gold tooth, as his green-eyed greed is converted to a source of power which sucks away at Stella and Miles' life energy. Arnold grips his amulet and, feeling the anger brewing inside of him, stands between La Sombra and his parents, acting as a shield. Arnold holds out his amulet and points it at La Sombra, who is likewise aiming La Corazon at Arnold, and the two stand off in a power struggle; a beam of green light shoots out from both items, creating some sort of energy tug-of-war between them._

Arnold: You already stole my parents from me before...you're not taking them from me again...

La Sombra: _Grr_...you foolish little Goody-Gringo...!

Arnold: The name...is Schwartz...!

_La Corazon suddenly becomes very hot in La Sombra's hands, and the heat elevates to the point where he is forced to release the artifact, and it once again falls to the ground; this time La Corazon cracks down the center upon impact, and ceases to provide luminescence. La Sombra is sent sailing clear across the crypt, and right through the wall on the opposite end. After the struggle, Arnold's amulet ceases to blink and he blacks out, collapsing as a lifeless heap on the ground._

Miles and Stella: _ARNOLD!_

_Suddenly, the entire tomb begins to shake. Stella and Miles get to their feet and look around in confusion._

Stella: What's happening?

Miles: I think...the volcano is erupting...!

Stella: Then we've got to get out of here!

_The husband and wife duo hurry and use their amulets to seek out their unresponsive son and the damaged La Corazon,. Miles picks up the lifeless Arnold while Stella takes hold of La Corazon, and together they make a mad dash out of the crypt and back into the jungle, just as the volcano is starting to ooze its first streams of molten lava, destroying everything in its path._

_Meanwhile, La Sombra finally awakes, and finds himself in a well-lit small circular room literally surrounded from all sides with gold, jewels and treasure, which are packed endlessly high on shelves carved into the stone walls. He stands up and looks at the treasure, laughing hysterically, to the point where it seems that he has lost his mind. Unfortunately, as La Sombra hastens to grab as many items as he can, there is a violent tremour, and the wall from which he had entered the treasure room is closed in by giant boulders._

La Sombra: No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_La Sombra slams helplessly on the boulders, but they will not budge. Lava seeps into the repository from all around, melting the treasure down into puddles that rain down upon the trapped thief, extinguishing the torches providing light and leaving La Sombra alone in the darkness as he is faced with the ultimate poetic justice._

* * *

_Back at the Temple, a gong is being rung, signifying that the volcano has erupted, and everyone is running about in a panic. The tremours caused by the volcano are in turn causing an earthquake within the sacred underground city, and statues and buildings are toppling over as a result. Stella and Miles make their appearance amidst the pandemonium, and are greeted by Xiocese the elder._

Elder: You've recovered the holy item! But…oh, my word…..

Stella: Elder, you must tell the Green Eyes to leave immediately!

Elder: But we have nowhere to go! And I trust our Mountain God shall save us once again.

Miles: Don't you understand? If you stay here, you'll all be killed!

Elder: Take Arnold to the sacred shrine room….and bring La Corazon with you.

_Stella gives Miles a skeptical look, but having few other options, they decide to abide by the Elder's demands. As they make their way to the sacred chambers, Helga spots them carrying the unconscious Arnold, and instinctively follows the group._

_Helga finds herself inside the holy chamber, where Arnold has already been laid to rest on top of the flat surface of the pedestal situated in the center of the room; the cracked La Corazon has been placed above his head. Helga immediately grabs the Elder by the collar to get his attention._

Helga: What did you do to Arnold...?

Elder: I have done nothing! Arnold, he...I'm afraid that he has been mortally wounded in trying to recover La Corazon.

Helga: What? _NO!_

_Helga approaches Arnold, who still remains unresponsive. Stella and Miles are standing in the corner of the shrine, and are holding each other impatiently while peering out at the chaos unfolding throughout the rest of the city._

Stella: Elder, please! We don't have much time! We have to evacuate now!

Elder: In a moment...

Miles: But Elder...!

Elder: _Shh…!_

_The Elder proceeds to chant in his native language as the temple trembles around them. The situation has reached a fever pitch outside the holy chamber, and the lava creeps ever closer, merely a stone's throw away from seeping into the secret city. Helga rests her hand on Arnold's hand and sighs forlornly._

Helga: Oh Arnold….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. You're right – I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I...only acted that way in front of you because...I was just hiding my true feelings. I know doesn't amount to much now but...I love you, Arnold. I just wish I had the courage to tell you sooner….

_Helga rests her head on Arnold and cries. __Suddenly, as if by magic or some divine intervention, Arnold's eyes shoot wide open. Slowly he sits up, which gets everyone's attention in the room. Helga is elated. The Elder smiles._

Elder: It has begun. The Mountain God has awakened.

Helga: Arnold! You're alive….!

_But Arnold does not acknowledge Helga, or anyone else for that matter. Rather, Helga is surprised to see that Arnold's eyes are shining a complete, solid, emerald green. The holy artifact, La Corazon, has also become animated, and has not only repaired itself in a flash of light, but actually started hovering around Arnold's head, glowing a bright green hue. Helga stands back as La Corazon orbits faster and faster around Arnold. His entire body glows green as a wave of energy shoots outward and spans the entire Green Eyes temple._

_Outside the temple, the wave of energy resonates all the way to the mouth of the volcano, then shoots upward, towards the sky. Almost instantaneously the lava begins to subside and harden, the rumblings cease, and the smoke clouds dissipate, revealing a clear day. The volcano has been silenced._

_After several seconds, La Corazon gently floats into Arnold's hands as both he and the item cease to glow. Arnold's body relaxes and he closes his eyes. Cautiously, Helga, Stella and Miles approach the boy._

Helga: Arnold...?

_Slowly, Arnold opens his eyes._

Arnold: What's...what's going on?

_Relieved, Helga clasps her hands together and laughs as tears stream down her face; Stella and Miles take Arnold into their arms, then help him to his feet. The temple-dwellers, emerge from the buildings and the entire city erupts in cheers as a near-catastrophe has been adverted. As they walk past him, Stella and Miles look at the Elder, who simply smiles._

Miles: Elder...how did you know...?

Elder: Simple. It has all been foretold in the prophecy.

Stella: The prophecy? You mean...that girl...?

Elder: She is the one of which the prophecy spoke. A wayward goddess would find her way by embracing that which she feared the most. She would vanquish her fears in the face of peril, and awaken the Mountain God, restoring peace once and for all to the Green Eyes.

_Arnold exits the shrine to the praise and jubilation of the Green Eyes. As the procession carries him away, with Stella and Miles following, Helga surreptitiously approaches the elder._

Helga: Look...I have a confession...

Elder: You're not a really Coyolxauhqui.

Helga: Wait..you _knew_?

Elder: Well, duh. I may be an old man in a dress, but I'm not a fool.

_Xiocese winks at Helga and follows the celebratory crowd. Helga smiles, shakes her head, and follows as well._

_End of Part 14!_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Jungle Movie – Part 15 (Epilogue)**

_It is the day after the volcanic eruption in San Lorenzo. Arnold appears from the sacred shrine of La Corazon, flanked from either side by Stella and Miles, and makes his way to the main square, where everyone is waiting for him. Arnold pets Abner, who trots about at his feet as he says his goodbyes to everyone. His friends and their parents come to give their good wishes, and finally he walks over to Helga, who's trying to play it as cool as possible._

Helga: I suppose this is the part where I'm supposed to say "I'm gonna miss you?", right?

_Arnold looks at her hopefully. Helga rolls her eyes and sighs._

Helga: All right...If it means that I'll have one less football-headed geekbait to torment, then yeah...it's a tragedy.

Arnold: Well...for what it's worth..._I'll_ miss you.

Helga: (_scoffs_) Whatever. Have fun in the jungle, football-head.

_Arnold turns as if he is going to leave, but then pauses, and looks at Helga earnestly._

Arnold: I gotta know...

Helga: What?

Arnold: When the volcano erupted...I was dreaming...I thought I heard you say...

Helga: S-say what?

Arnold: Um..._heh_...never mind. It's nothing. Goodbye, Helga.

_Arnold walks away. Suddenly Helga turns him around and hugs Arnold with all her might. Before he can react, Helga releases him and quickly storms off without saying another word. Gerald approaches, shaking his head in disbelief._

Gerald: WHOA! Either I'm coming down with something, or Helga Pataki just hugged you! You really _must_ be a god!

Arnold: This place is just full of miracles, I guess...

Gerald: Whatever you say, Arnold.

_They do their secret handshake one last time._

Gerald: Good luck, man.

Arnold: Thanks, Gerald.

Miles: Arnold...it's time.

_Arnold nods. Together, both he and his parents ascend the staircase leading to the highest point in the Green Eyes temple. They are greeted at the top by the Elder, who hands Arnold La Corazon. Arnold walks to the very edge of the dais and looks down on the others. He looks to the Green Eyes, to his peers, to Mr. Simmons, to the chaperones, and finally to Helga, who is putting up a brave face and smiling, giving him the thumbs up. Arnold hesitates when he sees this, but only for a second; he then raises La Corazon above his head, and it glows brightly. A strange energy emanates from the core of the artifact, which pulsates outward and effects everyone in attendance, causing them all, for a brief second, to possess eyes of total green. The light spreads outward, increasing in brilliance, until the whole of the entire temple is awash in emerald light._

_And then, darkness._

* * *

_Helga is awoken by the sound of a bird calling in the distance. She sits up to find herself back in her tent, in her sleeping bag. She looks around to see that the others are getting dressed and packing. _

Helga: Wha...what's going on?

Rhonda: We're late, that's what's going on! Hurry and get ready, we're supposed to catch the ferry in one hour!

Mrs. Heyerdahl: My, the week certainly just flew by, didn't it?

Helga: Hour...? Flew by...? But...we just got here...Mr. Simmons said...and how did we get back here...wasn't the camp raided?

Mrs. Lloyd: Raided? What on Earth are you talking about?

Rhonda: (_whispers_, _to Nadine_) And you wonder why I didn't drink the water around here...!

Phoebe: I think you were having a bad dream, Helga.

Helga:...a dream...?

_As the others continue about their business, Helga crawls out of the tent and looks outside. To her surprise, the camp looks the same as it did the night they first arrived in the jungle. There is no indication of a struggle or that anything traumatic had happened in the area. She runs over to Gerald, who is helping Eugene and his dad take down their tent._

Helga: Gerald!

Gerald: Not now – can't you see I'm busy?

Helga: This is important! Where's Arnold?

Gerald: Arnold?

Helga: Yes! He was sharing a tent with you, remember?

Gerald: Are you crazy or something? Arnold didn't come on this trip!

Helga: What? But-!

_Gerald goes by Helga, leaving her horribly confused. Finally, Helga resigns to go along with everyone else and help take down camp. As she does so, no one mentions any of the events that took place during the last couple of days; even stranger, no one seems to remember that Arnold was on the trip, which greatly troubles her. _

_On the ferry ride back to the mainland, she stands alone at the edge of the boat and takes one last look as it sails away from San Lorenzo. _

Helga: (_thinking_) What's going on...did I really dream up the whole thing...?

_She hears the oh-so familiar sound of wheezing behind her. In her frustration, she prepares to punch Brainy in the face, but at the last minute has a change of heart._

Helga: Wait a minute...

_Helga turns around to face Brainy. This totally catches him off guard, but before he can react, Helga lifts his shirt, exposing his stomach. Sure enough, the Green-Eyes sun tattoo is still etched onto his skin._

Helga: I knew it! Arnold _was_ here! He really _did_ find his parents! You remember, don't you?

Brainy:(_wheezing_) Uh...

Helga: Oh, what difference does it make? Arnold, you did it!

_At first, Helga is elated, but then she becomes more somber as she comes to another realization._

Helga: And now you'll never have to put up with me again...

Brainy: _Wheeze...wheeze..._

Helga: Heh...you know what, Brainy? I think I figured it out.

Brainy: _Wheeze...wheeze..._

Helga: All these times, when I'd be by myself thinking of Arnold...I'd hate to think of what life would be like without him...to be alone with my thoughts and nothing else...that's what I was _truly_ afraid of. But you knew that...didn't you? All this time, you kept me from realizing that fear by being there for me...er, behind me...even if it meant risking your face. You really are a good friend, Brainy.

_Brainy blushes. Helga motions at the spot next to her by the railing. Brainy eyes her warily._

Helga: Well? Don't look at me like that...Come on, I promise I won't toss you overboard again.

_Cautiously, Brainy saunters over to the spot beside her at the edge of the boat. When he's convinced that Helga isn't going to change her mind, he finally relaxes, and even stops wheezing long enough just to enjoy her company. Together they stand in silence, looking at the jungle island, which is slowly shrinking away into the horizon._

* * *

_Arnold is sitting with his parents in his own private quarters within the temple, petting Abner. Arnold seems distracted and his mother picks up on this._

Stella: something on your mind, Arnold?

Arnold: Huh? Oh...I'm just thinking of my friends...and where they are. They're probably on the plane by now. I can't believe I might never see any of them again.

Miles: Does that bother you...?

Arnold: Well...can I ask you a question? When you sent Eduardo to see me, did you expect me to find you so soon...?

Stella: Arnold...

_There is a knock at the entrance and the Elder appears._

Arnold: Xiocese?

Elder: Forgive me for intruding, but might I have a word with Arnold for a moment?

_Stella and Miles look at each other knowingly. They approach Arnold and first Stella embraces him, then Miles._

Stella: Arnold...we love you.

Arnold: I know...I love you, too.

Miles: But...understand that...We love you...no matter what.

_They remain huddled together for several seconds, not moving, simply savoring the moment. Then, with a great sense of reluctance, Stella and Miles exit the room. Xiocese stands before Arnold and bows.  
_

Elder: How are you, my lord?

Arnold: I'm...I'm okay, I guess.

Elder: Is something troubling you?

Arnold: Why do you ask? I'm happy...

Elder: Are you? You sound conflicted. Like you are questioning whether you made the right choice.

Arnold: Of course I did! I found my parents, just like I promised I would! It only makes sense that I'd stay here with them, with the Green Eyes.

Elder: So you made the right choice, then.

_Arnold sighs._

Arnold: I don't know. I _thought_ I did but...what do YOU think I should do?

Elder: Arnold, my role is merely to consult you, to guide you to the right conclusion. It seems as if you would like nothing more than to stay here with your parents, and I understand that. If it were up to me, I would insist that you stay and assume leadership of the Green Eyes. However, I must admit...it _is_ a daunting task for one as young as yourself. And perhaps...there is something else beckoning to you.

_Xiocese hands Arnold an item wrapped lightly in cloth._

Arnold: What is it?

Elder: It is the answer you are seeking. But it is up to you to decipher it.

_The Elder leaves Arnold to be alone with his thoughts. After several seconds of simply looking at the mystery item, Arnold gives in and unwraps it. Abner immediately recognizes the item, and barks excitedly. Arnold looks at the item, turns it over several times in his hand, and then his eyes widen as he is hit with a sudden epiphany._

* * *

_The small plane en route to Hillwood quickly fills up. Sid unexpectedly screams as his takes his seat, his camera clutched in his hand._

Lorenzo: What's the matter, Sid?

Sid: M-my footage! It's all gone!

Harold: What? You mean it was erased?

Sid: Worse than that! All I've got is this weird overexposure crud! Everything's green, I can't see a thing!

Stinky: Well...don't that just beat all? Still, it's not like you captured anything important on camera anyway.

Sid: Yeah, this entire trip was a bust. I can't remember one interesting thing that happened while we were in that stupid jungle. When I get home, the first thing I'm doing is watching the new Abdicator movie! Now that's a REAL jungle adventure!

Phoebe: I saved you a seat, Helga.

Helga: That's okay, Pheebs. I think I'd rather sit in the back.

_Phoebe doesn't argue, and instead allows Gerald to sit in the seat that she had saved for Helga. Helga sits alone in the last row of seats, next to the window. She looks out the window and sighs despondently. Mr. Simmons stands in the center of the aisle to get everyone's attention._

Mr. Simmons: People! We'll be taking off shortly. Just to make sure that we don't leave anyone behind, I'll take attendance one last time. Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine...

_Helga takes one last look at the runway and shuts her window._

Mr. Simmons:...Robert, Brainy, and Iggy. Well, I guess that's ever–

_The door to the plane opens. To Helga's astonishment, in walks Arnold, backpack in tow, as if he was always on the trip. Mr. Simmons scans through his list quickly, then looks at the paper in surprise._

Mr. Simmons:...and Arnold. Hmm...strange... I must have missed your name the first time...

Gerald: What took you so long, man?

Arnold: Better late than never, Gerald!

_The plane prepares for takeoff as Arnold hastily makes his way down the aisle. He stops at the seat next to Helga. Helga looks at him and he looks back; this lasts for several seconds._

Arnold: Hi Helga.

Helga: Hey Arnold.

Arnold: Mind if I sit here?

_Helga waves her hand and Arnold sits down. The passengers put on their seatbelts as the plane slowly creeps down the runway. Helga looks away from Arnold (even though she had closed the window), resting her chin on her hand. Arnold looks downward, twiddling his thumbs._

Helga: You came back.

Arnold: I had to.

Helga: Why?

Arnold: You left something behind.

_Arnold digs in his pocket and tosses something onto Helga's lap. Helga stares at the familiar item and gasps: it is her locket. Slowly, Helga clasps her heart-shaped treasure in her hands. She looks down at the picture of Arnold in the locket, even though it's soggy and torn from being lost in the jungle for several days. She's unwilling to look the actual Arnold in the face._

Helga: Who...who else knows?

Arnold: No one else. No one else needs to know. Listen...Helga...these last few days have been...well, they've been nothing short of amazing. In the course of a week I've found my parents, saved the Green Eyes, defeated La Sombra, and through it all...somehow...I've realized I'm not ready to leave my old life behind. To leave Hillwood. I mean, Grandma and Grandpa still need me and...

Helga:...And?

_Helga looks at Arnold anxiously. After several tense seconds, Arnold finally returns the gesture and looks Helga in the eyes, smiling timidly._

Arnold: ...I found out how little I really know about you.

Helga: ...

Arnold: You're...you're a remarkable person. I realize that now. I just regret not realizing it sooner. I can't help feeling...that we got off on the wrong foot.

Helga: ...

Arnold: I...I want to start over.

Helga: Start...over...?

_Arnold extends his hand to Helga._

Arnold: Hi. My name's Arnold. Arnold Schwartz. What's yours?

_Helga looks at Arnold in disbelief, but when she's sees that he is serious, she plays along and shakes his hand._

Helga:...it's Helga. Helga Pataki.

Arnold: Nice to meet you, Helga. Let's be friends.

Helga:...okay, sure. I'd like that.

Arnold: I like your bow, it matches your dress.

Helga: Seriously? Thanks foo– , uh...thank you, Arnold. Sorry, that's going to take a while to get used to. Old habits die hard.

_Arnold smiles at Helga._

Helga: Uh, Arnold? You can let go of my hand now...Arnold?

Arnold: Oh. Sorry. (_lets go_) That reminds me, there's something else I meant to give you back in the jungle.

Helga: Oh yeah? What's tha–?

_Before Helga can finish her question, Arnold gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Stunned, Helga slowly brings her hand to her cheek. She then sits back in her chair, closes her eyes, and sighs contentedly._

Helga: Hey Arnold?

Arnold: Yeah?

Helga: I think...that this is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship.

_Cut to an exterior shot of the plane, where now the audience can see how Arnold got to the plane in time - Stonewall is relaxing on the runway, on top of the roof of a muddy Land Rover. He watches casually as the plane takes off into the sky._

Stonewall: Ah, Stonewall, you've done it again. You've redeemed yourself. Good on ya. Maybe they'll write a book about your exploits when this is over. Better yet, maybe they'll make a movie. Hmm..."The Adventures of Stonewall: the Aussie Savior of San Lorenzo". Yeah...I rather like the sound of that. (_sighs_) I'm just full of ace ideas...

_Stonewall pulls his hat over his eyes as the plane ascends up in the air, into the heavens, and to a new golden beginning._

_**THE END**_

* * *

_And the credits roll, the audience applauds, and Hey Arnold: the Movie 2 is number one at the box office. _

_...Well, we can dream can't we?_

_;)_

_Thanks much for reading. And Craig Bartlett? Thank you so much for the best show of my childhood._

_:D_


End file.
